God of the Living Dead in Shreveport
by IceK7-1
Summary: The second arc of the God of the Living Dead series! Hopefully, it posts this time!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note: **This will be the longest note of the story, so I'll get right to it. First, I want to thank everyone for all of the support for the first arc. Thank You! ^_^ Second, I want to address Godric's age for the last time. No, I do not think that he is actually 15 years old. The guy is over two millennia. However, I am not going to gloss over or rewrite the fact that he is trapped within a 15-year-old's body just to soothe modern day sensibilities. When I write about odd couples, I imagine the many trials that they would have to face if they tried to get together in our world or theirs, and then I address all of those concerns to bring realism into my stories. I also do it to challenge myself, because anything less would imply that the couple is either impossible to bring together, or I lack the skill to create it. Third, take note that this arc will be no more than six chapters. Many people were surprised when the first arc ended, and I hope to avoid that this time. Finally, I am moving to livejournal. I will continue to post here for a short while, but I don't trust this site anymore. Censorship has gotten out of control, and I like freedom. I'm not into heavy smut or violence, but I do like to create freely, so please check out my page. I like the layout and color scheme that I've chosen better than this one. This chapter is already posted there. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes, and am making no money from this post or any future postings.

**Chapter One**

"Hello," Sookie groggily answers with a veil of false cheerfulness. After being jarred awake by her phone loudly vibrating across her nightstand, and then having to debate with Bill about whether she should answer it, she's just hoping that the caller is still on the line. It must be important, if someone's calling at a quarter to five, right?

"Ah, I guess I was right in assuming that Bill is lacking in the stamina department. No respectable vampire's woman is resting at this hour," Eric casually replies, only to give a deep chested laugh when he hears Bill growl. That's followed by commotion and angry whispers, and Eric can't help but to smile deviously on the other end, causing Pam to roll her eyes. After several moments of this, a winded Sookie returns to the phone.

"Eric, this is not the time for your _comments_. It's 4:52 in the morning, and I've had a rough night, so tell me why you're calling," she starts slightly annoyed, only to let a hint of concern slip into her voice by the time she finishes speaking. For all of Eric's arrogance and seeming nonchalance, Sookie can hear the tension underlying his antagonistic banter. Only this stops her from hanging up on him. The tired sigh that follows her demand makes her thankful that she didn't act too hastily.

"Come to Fangtasia," Eric answers in complete seriousness, causing Sookie's brow to crinkle in confusion and worry.

"Now?" She asks incredulously.

"The sooner the better," he replies, and Sookie can hear the finality in his voice, which angers and concerns her all at once.

"Wait a minute! What's going on? Why do you want me to come to Fangtasia?" She quickly shoots back.

"You'll see for yourself," Eric responds, cryptically, and then the call is promptly terminated, leaving Sookie's mind whirling as she creates different and progressively more grievous scenarios. There is very little that can get to Eric…

'Godric!' She concludes, and then jumps off the bed, scrambling to put on her jeans, foregoing underwear all together. She then hurriedly throws on the knitted socks she had on earlier in the day, before haphazardly tugging on her crumpled sweater. Bill watches this from his place on the bed in disbelief. Not only is he insulted and highly irritated that Eric began breaking vampire custom by calling on Sookie directly, he now has to deal with him calling at obscene hours of the morning and night.

"You're not serious. Sookie, no, I know that you're not about to run off to Fangtasia just because Eric _called_. It's too dangerous, and the roads are terrible. This has to stop; I'm not letting you do this," he declares as he sits up, causing the sheets and comforter to pool around his naked waist. Sookie shoots him a quick glance, but continues lacing up her boot.

"Eric wouldn't have called unless it's serious. He may be many things, and I do mean _many things_, but even he wouldn't sink so low as to make up an emergency in the middle of the night just to get me away from you," she rebuts, while seamlessly moving on to her other boot, thoroughly exasperating Bill.

"You're speaking as though you're an expert on all things Eric! Sookie, he's had a thousand years to perfect deceit. He's just waiting for you to drop your guard, and it looks like now is the time," he responds as he gives her full winter attire a once over, before internally shaking his head at her foolishness. Then, for the first time since she got off the phone, their eyes meet, and they share a long gaze, before Sookie replies.

"Bill, I don't claim to know or understand everything about Eric, nor do I want to. But, I do know that underneath it all, there are many things that he cares about more than one-upping you, and one of them is Godric. If something is wrong with him, and I can help, then I'm going," she says calmly, yet firmly. Bill's frustration quickly becomes visible as he rolls his eyes and places his hand over his forehead as though he's developing a headache.

"How did I know that _he_ was a part of this? Ever since you've come back from Dallas, you've been at his beck and call even though there are people that need you right here. He's not a child, Sookie. I know that he may look like one, but he's lived over two thousand years, long before you came along," he counters, causing Sookie to shake her head "no," slightly.

"He may be two thousand years old, but he's fragile. You weren't on that roof with us. Eric and I caught hell convincing him not to commit suicide," she tries to reason, but Bill explodes.

"Then you should have let him! If he was that adamant about meeting the sun, then you should have let him be. You are not his keeper!" He rebuts, finally raising his voice. Sookie's mouth drops open in stunned horror, and Bill immediately realizes what he said and how it can be interpreted.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply…" he begins the moment he flashes in front of Sookie, full nudity exposed. However, Sookie cuts him off as she sidesteps his grasping arms, looking at him in bewilderment, anger and disdain.

"I don't know who you are right now, Bill Compton," she says, and then stares at him for a moment longer, before turning to leave. By the time she gets down the stairs and near the front door, Bill is standing before her, fully dressed.

"Sookie, please. I apologize if I seemed cruel or callous, but don't be careless, because you're angry with me. The roads are still slick from the previous storm, and there are more than just vampires out there. Let me come with you. I'll even stay in the car, if you want. But, don't go out there alone," he pleads with growing anxiety as he watches her eyes narrow. She can be so stubborn at times.

"I know that I may look like a child, but I've lived for over 25 years, long before you came along. I can take care of myself," Sookie replies with snark, and then quickly walks out of the house and down the porch steps, leaving her vampire to look on as she hops into her car. Before it barely heats up, she pulls off. Tiredly, Bill rests his head against the doorframe, hoping that he doesn't receive a call telling him that she's stranded in a ditch. This is not how he expected the remainder of the night to go after spending the last 2 ½ hours making love.

OOOOO

For several moments, Sookie sits in Fangtasia's parking lot, collecting herself. Since Dallas, she's developed somewhat of a sixth sense when it comes to Godric, and it's currently tingling. That's why she spent the entire drive trying to recall all of her previous conversations with him. Somehow, even though she swore that she wouldn't let it happen, she and Godric have been going their separate ways. It began with him suggesting that she spend more time with her friends and family, and more importantly, her boyfriend when he noticed that she was driving to Shreveport to see him every few days. She agreed, and visitations became a weekly affair. Then, they somehow became biweekly with a phone call here and there. That quickly dissolved into texts and emails. Now, it's been over six weeks, and they've had nocontact. How did so much time pass so fast? Was she really _that_ busy? What if something's seriously wrong?

'_Sookie, stop it. You're getting worked up, and you don't even know what's going on, yet,' _she tells herself, before quickly getting out of her car, and then walking over to the large doors. They open before she can reach them. Without saying a word, she steps in with a sense of purpose.

"Ah, how nice of you to finally show. Nothing makes an entrance like being fashionably late, especially if you're donning the right ensemble… Tsk, at least you have the late part going for you," Pam states as she casually looks over Sookie's frumpy outfit. Quickly, she's dismissed.

"Pam, not now," Sookie states, and then turns to Eric.

"I'm here. Now, tell me what's going on," she demands, but Eric just gazes at her for a few nerve-racking moments. Then, instead of speaking, he wordlessly leads her into one of the backrooms. They enter, and Sookie can't stop herself from gasping. Lying on the worn, tattered couch is Godric, yet he looks nothing like she remembers.

"My God!" Sookie exclaims with her hand over her mouth, while he just peers back at her casually.

In less than two months, his skin has faded to a chalky, alabaster white with an odd burnt burgundy tinge sitting just below the surface. All of the youth and elasticity of it appears to be gone, so it's sinking into his bones, revealing long dead veins, and making his eyes look much larger and rounder than they should be. On top of that, the florescent lights are highlighting the cracked and dried skin marring his lips, hands and joints. He looks like a Holocaust victim in his final stages.

"**Eric, you shouldn't have called her here," **Godric says crisply, before turning to Sookie, "You shouldn't have come."

Sookie is surprised that he sounds perfectly normal, but gives him no attention or reaction beyond that. It's obvious that he was planning to leave her in the dark, so she asks Eric all of her questions.

"What happened to him? Why does he look like that?" She fires off, and Eric answers without a missing a beat.

"A lack of blood," he states, and Sookie looks on in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean 'a lack of blood'? Isn't just about everyone that comes in here a willing donor? How long has this been going on? When was the last time he fed?" She questions.

"Yes, there are plenty of willing donors, but he refuses to feed, and has been doing so for some time now. I only noticed when his appearance started declining. I've attempted to get him to feed several times, and even advertised him as my maker to Fangtasia's patrons, but he just holed himself up in here. As for when he last fed… when was the last time that he tasted you?" Eric responds, before ending with a query of his own. Sookie is thrown by it, and a little put off by his word choice, but stays focused on the matter at hand.

"Godric doesn't feed on me. That was just a one-time thing in Dallas," she informs, and Eric stares back blankly.

"Then to answer your question, it's been four months," he replies nonchalantly, causing Sookie's eyes to widen to the point of strain.

"What? That can't be right," she rebuts, before turning to look at Godric, who's calmly watching and listening to them converse about him. Sookie tries to glare, but there's too much anxiety and pain filling her eyes to effectively pull it off.

"Unfortunately, it's true. I am certain that he hasn't fed on anyone in my area since he arrived, so if you haven't been donating, it's been four months, which would explain his appearance," Eric states dryly, regaining Sookie's attention. With one look into his eyes, she can see that his concern runs deeper than he's letting on.

"Well, what about TruBlood? I've seen him drink one of those before," Sookie replies with hope, and immediately, a delicate look of disgust crosses Eric's face.

"That human-engineered waste does nothing for a vampire his age. He might as well sit down to a glass of red wine. At least that would actually taste like something," he counters, leaving Sookie puzzled. Seeing this, Eric decides that it's time to impart the secret that many vampires would never admit to a human in a world where they are barely tolerated.

"The truth is we're dead no matter how you slice it, and our very existence defies nature. The older we become, the stronger the forces trying to pull us into death grow. Therefore, though we grow stronger with age in some ways, we weaken in others. That's why older vampires are more susceptible to silver and sunlight. This applies to the blood as well. While we can progressively live off less of it, it must possess a strong life essence. Baby vampires can sustain themselves on dead or low quality blood, and even TruBlood to some extent, but any blood that doesn't come from the living or the freshly deceased doesn't register with us. _He_ knows that," he informs with a hint of exasperation slipping in, sending Sookie into deep contemplation.

She mulls over everything she just learned, and all that it implies. She's not surprised that Nan Flannigan hasn't publicly advertised this, but it does make her wonder what other false pretenses the human race is secretly living under, and what it may mean for future relations. More importantly, she's worried about what it means for Godric. He will never be able to _mainstream_, as they say, yet he's seriously going through some post-death crisis where he doesn't want to be a vampire. Foolishly, Sookie thought that they had overcome this in Dallas, but thinking back, Godric only agreed to live and atone. He never said anything about taking care of himself in the process. Sookie also recalls something else that he said…

"_The hungrier you become, the more dead you feel. You become paler and your skin begins to cave in, as your body stiffens similar to rigor mortis. You then begin to bleed out until you resemble the grotesque figures from human folklore, which startlingly reminds you that you are truly the undead. That's why many vampires don't allow themselves to get to that point, even though __**we can survive it**__."_

"Bite," Sookie commands as she makes her way over to the prone vampire, once all of the pieces fall into place. Tantalizingly, she exposes her wrist to Godric, and he can practically hear, see and smell the blood flowing beneath the thin flesh, but he only gives a wayward glance to the appendage, before returning his eyes to her face.

"Eric was foolish for worrying you; calling you here at this hour. I'm fine. I already told you that vampires are a lot heartier than most people realize. Looks aren't everything," he says soothingly, but Sookie isn't soothed. In fact, she's frustrated, worried and frightened of his line of thinking. Clearly, he thinks being able to survive this state makes it acceptable when it is not. Humans have been known to go for weeks without food, but that doesn't mean it's good for them.

"I don't want to hear it. You look terrible, and from the looks of it, can barely get up. Bite," Sookie commands once again with sheer defiance in her eyes. She's not leaving this room until she gets some blood into him, even if she has to slit her own wrist and force the liquid down his throat!

Godric sees this determination, and it causes him to quirk what's left of his eyebrow. He's not surprised that Eric has called in reinforcements, after being nagged relentlessly for the past five weeks. He just wishes that it wasn't Sookie. Nevertheless, she will get the same treatment as his progeny. Even in life, he was known for being stubborn, and millennia of death haven't caused that trait to subside in the least. Therefore, after gazing at the young woman for a few silent moments, he weakly turns over so that he's facing the material of the couch. Sookie watches this in shock, and feels her eyes begin to burn as she looks over the vampire's paper thin, translucent skin, feeling helpless. Meanwhile, Godric is trying to will her away, but it becomes progressively harder when the scent of saline rapidly increases.

Without an utterance, he rolls over and sits upright, grabbing her wrist, and clicking his fangs out in the process. Sookie notices that they seem much larger than usual, and briefly, wonders if they actually grew, or if Godric's receding gum line is creating an illusion. The thought doesn't persist for long; that first prick hurts like hell. Immediately, Sookie's previous tears spill forth, causing her to slam her eyes shut in pain. She somehow manages not to cry out or squirm in fear of scaring off her frail recipient. Fortunately, he doesn't stop drinking for many seconds, relieving both her and Eric. It's short lived.

"**That's not enough,"** Eric quickly protests when Godric gently releases Sookie's arm. He then switches gears once he realizes that he's appealing to the wrong person.

"That's not nearly enough," he repeats, gaining the more reasonable person's attention.

"He needs at least half a pint, preferable one, 1 ½ would be better," he adds, and Sookie swiftly returns her gaze to Godric. She nearly falls backwards at how fast his appearance has changed. He's still deathly pale, and his skin still lacks some firmness, but more or less, he looks like himself.

"**Eric, end this. You are being insubordinate,"** Godric warns, and then addresses Sookie.

"As you can see, I'm fine," he states unconcernedly, yet Sookie just continues to silently assess him for a solid minute, before speaking.

"How much did he drink?" She asks slowly, without turning away. Godric holds her stare, and it is punctuated by perpetual silence. Sookie is worried that she won't get an answer, but eventually, Eric responds.

"One third of what he needs, at best," he informs, causing flaxen eyebrows to pinch forward in distress.

"**Eric…"** Godric begins, but Sookie interjects.

"Eric, can you please leave us alone for a minute?" She requests, keeping Godric in her sight, and compelling the older vampire to do the same. Meanwhile, Eric is apprehensive about leaving them unattended after personally witnessing how hard it is for his maker to restrain himself while in this state. However, Sookie managed to do in minutes what he couldn't do in weeks, months even. He has to take the chance. Godric is too important. Quickly, he vacates the room with only the latching of the door indicating his departure. At once, Sookie crouches down, and cups Godric's cheek. It's so cold that she struggles to keep her fingers pressed against it.

"Godric, what's going on with you? Don't lie to me. Why are you doing this?" She asks gently, but Godric just tries to look away. He's stopped when Sookie grabs his face with both hands, and turns it back to her, making him settle on peering down at the floor.

"I guess I'm just tired of being people's reminder that they're alive. That makes me feel deader than being in this state," he finally declares, and Sookie recalls the caliber of people that come to Fangtasia. Every single one of them wants sex, to be fed on, vampire blood, or a combination of the three. They're vultures, the whole lot. Eric's practically treated like their death god, because of his looks and age, so there's no telling how they treated death's _father_.

"Forget about them. Not everyone sees you that way. **I** don't see you that way," Sookie counters, and Godric looks thoughtful for a moment. Then, he gives a barely perceptible smile.

"You're strange," he states matter-of-factly, causing Sookie's eyes to widen, before narrowing in mock anger. The look is spoiled by the full grin she eventually succumbs to.

"I've heard _that_ more than once, and it may be true, but I'm no liar. You're more than just a life meter, and if they can't see that, then screw them. Please stop this," she pleads. Even though the mood has lightened, there is still the underlying issue that she was called here to deal with, and she's not going to let Godric sidetrack her. He is going to feed, and feed well, before she leaves this room.

Realizing that Sookie is not going to relent, Godric looks contemplative, sad and resigned all at once. Why can't he just starve himself in peace? How long is he going to be double-teamed by his progeny and this human? Eric is bad enough on his own.

"Godric," Sookie calls, causing said vampire to give a tired sigh. With a half-hearted glare, he quickly pulls her into his lap, letting her knees rest on either side of his hips. He then hesitates for a moment, peering into her eyes, and making Sookie bite back laugh. Godric's adorable when he gets frustrated. He looks like a petulant child, and though Sookie knows that he can't help that, it's still endearing. The only thing that tops it is when he gets _really_ frazzled, and starts chewing on his lips and growling. She first witnessed that when she tried to teach him the Stackhouse version of rummy.

"Do it," she encourages with a nod, and Godric shifts his hands to her lower waist. For a moment, he just runs his fingers over the material of sweater, but then he moves closer and nuzzles her neck with his cheek, nose and then lips. Tension quickly builds in Sookie, and it abruptly intensifies when Godric starts placing open-mouth kisses from just below her jaw down to her collarbone. She gets why he's doing this, but does it have to feel this good?

"_Oh, oh, oh… oh my… Ah!" A woman screams, and then shudders violently in pleasure as a large vampire with piercings and dreads holds her close. He's sucking down mouthfuls of blood so quickly that it drizzles down the sides of his mouth. Many people are cheering, clapping or looking on in envy, but Sookie is disgusted._

"_Doesn't Eric have rooms for that? Ugh, some things should be kept private," she states as she redirects her gaze to her mojito, slowly stirring its contents as a distraction. No matter how many times she comes here, she cannot get used to Fangtasia's atmosphere. It just screams sin on so many levels._

"_I agree," Godric replies somewhat abashedly, preferring to read his TruBlood's label, instead of watching the spectacle before him. He sees it on a nightly basis._

"_Can I ask you something; and don't you dare say that I just did," Sookie halts his ponderings and replies in one go, making Godric smile, impishly. A curious lift of his eyebrows signals his acquiesces._

"_Was that woman glamoured?" Sookie asks, speculatively. A simple "no" is her answer, and she nods thoughtfully once she hears what she expected._

"_Then, are there some people that are… um… what's the word… oh, predisposed to being attracted to or disliking vampires?" She follows, causing Godric's eyes to widen, before he lifts his eyebrow in incredulity. He can't keep it raised for long, because humor wins out._

"_Don't laugh, I'm serious! I once read that some people are more likely to drink or smoke than others, so I'm wondering if it's the same with people and vampires. I mean what else could cause _that_? I've been bitten more than once, and have never had a reaction like that," Sookie states while gesturing offhandedly in the moaning woman's previous direction. Godric sees that she's genuinely confused, and dare he say it, a bit put out by __**not**__ having a reaction like that, which intrigues him much more than it should, but he answers, casually._

"_I wouldn't put too much stock into what you see here. Half the people that come to Fangtasia are addicted to vampire blood, or want to be turned. But, outside of that, it's the vampire's call as to what reaction the human has." He then pauses for a moment to see that Sookie is attentively listening to each word. After taking a sip of his TruBlood, he elaborates on his vague explanation._

"_Pleasure and pain are controlled by the same nerves, so you can manipulate a person into thinking that something that's painful is actually pleasurable, or just the opposite. It depends on what state the body is in before you introduce the stimuli," he adds, and Sookie's brain starts churning. Many people think she's stupid, but that's far from the truth. She may not use all of the fancy lingo that many northerners use, but she's damn good at reasoning._

"_If that's true, then why do some vampires let it be painful? What's the point? It's not doing them any favors with human acceptance," she counters, and misses the contrite flash in Godric's eyes._

"_Preference. With pain comes a spike in adrenaline, and with pleasure comes an increase in endorphins. They flavor the blood differently, and most vampires prefer one over the other," he informs, and is it met with an unreadable expression on Sookie's face. Luckily, her words clarify her line of thinking._

"Flavor_ the blood?" She asks in shock and mild disgust. Never has she felt more like a sausage than she does right now._

– '_Would_ you like barbeque sauce, or mustard and ketchup with that?'

"_Oh goodie, I have choice in how my blood tastes to others," she quickly adds, and then moves to take a sip of her mojito, but is stopped by Godric's words._

"_Not really," he states, causing Sookie to flick her gaze to his face._

"_I could never knowingly hurt you," he continues, and Sookie colors slightly, before she gulps down half of her drink. She would have been fire engine red, if she knew the significance behind that statement. Pain has been Godric's game for millennia, and adrenaline has been his drug of choice. But, for her, he would gladly spend the remainder of his existence high on endorphins._

Indeed. He would never knowingly hurt her, but he _will _drive her insane with pleasure, which Sookie desperately wishes that she didn't know the reason behind. Then, she could deceive herself into thinking that this was some illicit affair, and behave uninhibitedly without feeling like an immoral woman getting her jollies off somebody's considerateness.

'_Please don't do that again,'_ she thinks as Godric sucks her flesh between his fangs, rolling it with his tongue. Of course, he does, and she has to dig her nails into his shoulder blades in order to remain silent. He gives a surprised gasp, and then pierces her neck, pulling her tightly to him. Immediately, her eyes close in contentment, though she knows that it should hurt. The way the human body operates is thoroughly amazing to her.

'_Now, I see how someone can get addicted to this,'_ Sookie thinks, absentmindedly, as she gently traces over the welts she caused, casually running her fingertips along the hidden vertebra in the back of his neck. Godric shivers, and then gives a choked gasp as he gulps a bit harder, making Sookie apply more pressure. This causes an escalation, which only stops when Godric finds the will to pull himself away. Breathing heavily to force his body to calm down more quickly, he rests his forehead against Sookie's with his eyes tightly closed, remembering exactly why he warded her off so many months ago.

'_What are you doing to me?' Godric thinks as he lies beside Sookie, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath that she takes. She had one rum and coke too many, and he didn't want her to chance driving back to Bon Temps unless she was completely sober, hence her resting in his bed at four o'clock in the morning. Hours ago, he came to the startling realization that he was becoming too attached to her when she was not his to become attached to. She has friends, family, a partner, and a heart that accepts anybody that comes along. He's jaded, penitent and only walks this earth at her insistence. No, he will not pull her into his world. He has nothing to offer. Her issues with Bill Compton are miniscule in comparison to what she will face if she becomes associated with him due to his age, appearance, and status within the vampire world. She will be shunned from all sides, and put in immense danger, needlessly. No, he won't allow. He must create space._

"I'**v**e **m**i**s**s**e**d **y**o**u**,**" **Godric mumbles in a language that he hasn't spoken since he was human. That's the effect that she has on him. She makes him remember the few good aspects of his human life even when he's doing things that are distinctly _not_ human. It makes him want to stay with her like this forever, and that's not allowed.

Sookie recognizes that his gibberish sounds slightly different from how it normally does, but she gives it little attention. Unlike most people who get offended when they don't understand the language that's being spoken, she welcomes it. It makes her feel normal. She's not supposed to know everything that's being thought or spoken. No, her attention is focused on the hands that are rubbing wayward circles on the sides of her stomach. It makes her want to sink into him, and never move. It's that thought that makes her lips form words.

"I should go," she says breathlessly, but with false confidence. She feels more than sees Godric nod in agreement, but he doesn't remove his hands. Good. She can blame him for her body not following her commands, at least until he stops.

"Don't think that I'm through with you just yet. I see now that I can't let you out of my sight for even a short while," she states once she finally untangles herself from him, assessing his appearance. Instantly, she notices that his color has returned, his face has filled out, and his skin is soft and firm once more. However, the brief flash behind his eyes makes him look far less innocent than what many people would assume.

"Good," he says in reply to her comment, causing Sookie to color, slightly. With some effort, she leaves the warmth and intensity behind, closing the door behind her.

"My my, don't you smell delicious," Pam announces once Sookie walks into the main area. Before Sookie can retort, Eric dismisses his progeny. With a raised brow, and an indignant glare, she sarcastically declares that she'll be retiring to his lavish suite, before promptly stalking off to his closet of an office. Eric pays her no attention.

"Is it safe to assume that he's well fed?" He asks coolly, and Sookie nods, reaching to up to touch her neck. She's surprised that the puncture wounds are completely gone, but focuses her attention on more important matters. A slight tilt of her head toward the main exit causes Eric to lead her out to Fangtasia's parking lot. Sookie begins speaking the moment the doors close behind them.

"I don't mean to tell you what to do with your maker…" she begins, but Eric interjects.

"Don't worry about sparing my feelings. It's obvious I haven't a clue what's going on with him," he states, making Sookie abandon tact.

"Eric, this place is killing him. No offense to your business, but the type of people that come here…" she replies, letting her visible disgust supply the rest of her statement. Eric peers at her for a second, and then looks thoughtful.

"None taken," he answers offhandedly, his mental gears already working overtime. Within moments, he has a solution.

"I require your assistance," he states, gaining Sookie's full attention.

"Shreveport is heavily segregated between those that accept my kind and those that don't. Any residence on this side of town will have tenants similar to those that frequent Fangtasia. Therefore, I need you to take a look at some of the vacant condominiums on the other side. I would do it myself, but most establishments in that area refuse to do business with vampires, directly, and you're the only human that I trust with Godric's interests," he adds, and Sookie looks thoroughly confused.

"Is that even safe? If they don't like vampires, and won't even do business with you, why would want to move Godric over there?" She asks in puzzlement. The emotion and intent behind these questions are the reasons that Eric is adamant about her being the one to do this task.

"They are known for their disapproval of us, but for most part, they keep it to themselves. The residents tend to think that any vampire willing to venture over to that side of town is powerful, so we're left alone. More importantly, you won't find any of the common riffraff over there. Just make sure that you arrive and leave early. The entire area shuts down from dusk until dawn. They use it as a ploy to keep us out," he informs, but Sookie still looks skeptical.

"I assure you that Godric's health, safety and happiness are my number one priority. No harm will come to him in my area, let alone my city," Eric adds, making Sookie feel foolish. Of course, his main concern is Godric. This is _his_ maker they're talking about.

"I'll do it," she finally agrees, and Eric tells her the best places to start looking. There is no limit on price, with space and quality being the most important things. She makes a note of everything, and then turns to leave, but is stopped.

"There's one more issue," Eric announces, causing Sookie to turn around.

"It's become clear that Godric will only drink from you. I'm willing to pay you to be his primary donor until whatever he's going through passes," he states, and Sookie frowns in indignation.

"You don't have to pay me for that," she quickly counters, but Eric is unmoved.

"Yes, I do. Being the sole donor for a vampire is dangerous, even when dealing with one that needs as little as Godric. It's nothing to be taken lightly. You'll have to stay hydrated, sleep well, stay as stress free as possible, and remain in nearly perfect health. You'll also have to take a daily vitamin, and closely monitor your diet. Most importantly, no bloodletting with Bill, or any other vampire," he rebuts, thoroughly annoying Sookie. She didn't appreciate the lecture Sam gave her about her health, and she doesn't appreciate the one she's getting now. She's also not too happy about being told who she can or can't share her blood with, even though she knows that it's for the best. Bill is _not _going to be happy about this.

"I get it, alright! It's a big deal. Just tell me when and how often," Sookie states in exasperation. Eric doesn't thinks she truly understands what he's asking of her. Nevertheless, he continues with his proposition.

"Godric requires roughly 120ml of blood, about a fourth of a pint, each month. He'll likely try to take less, so you'll have to judge for yourself. His appearance is the best indicator.

For each transfer, I'll pay you 5000 dollars, starting with a 40,000-dollar bonus for what you gave tonight, and for assisting me in relocating him. I'll also be covering all of your current and previous medical bills. Just have them forwarded to me," he states, and Sookie nods the moment he finishes speaking.

"Fine, I'll do it. But, I'm not accepting your money," she says with finality. At that, she walks over to her car, and gets in, not waiting for a reply.

'_Yes, you will, one way or another,'_ Eric thinks as he smirks at the car pulling out of his lot. She just has to challenge him on every little thing. That's okay; he could use the excitement.

OOOOO

"Sam, I need tomorrow off," Sookie announces, and gets a tired huff in response.

"This is the third time in the past two weeks," Sam counters, trying to be stern. Sookie doesn't pay it any attention.

"I know, but after this, it'll be all over. My friend will have his new place, and I can work as many hours as you like," she says soothingly, but Sam is focused on the friend part of her statement.

"Why can't this friend of yours run his own errands?" He asks with irritation, having long since deduced that her friend is a male. Considering that it's none of his business, Sookie grows irritated as well.

"Because, my friend cannot go out in sunlight," she says casually, handing off the slip for her previous order. Tara shakes her head as she listens in, and Sam becomes visibly agitated.

"Sookie, why can't you just be happy with human friends? First, we all have to put up with Bill, then Eric, now there's some new vampire sniffing around. When are you going to learn that they're not good company?" He asks, and Tara adds something about her being crazy. After arguing will Bill nonstop for the past two weeks, Sookie can't deal with this right now.

"Look, I don't expect y'all to support me. At this point, I don't even expect y'all to try to understand me. But, what I do expect is to not be openly judged by my so-called friends," she says, and then stalks off. Quickly, she makes it outside with Tara running behind her.

"Sook, wait," she calls out, but before she can say anything more, Sookie whirls on her.

"Tara, I get it. You don't like vampires, and nothing I say or do is going to change that. But, can't you at least trust my judgment? Do you honestly think that I would hang around bad people? I know they may not have the best reputations, but neither did you, and you still don't, yet you're my best friend. Trust me. All I ask is that you give him a fair chance. You haven't even met him yet," she retorts, and Tara finally relents.

"Alright, fine, I'll meet him. I'm not going to like him, but I'll meet him," she states, before rolling her eyes skyward, mumbling about all of the things she do to please her best friend. Sookie smiles, because though Tara says it in her own abrasive way, she knows that her friend is actually going to try. That's all she ever asked for.

OOOOO

"This will have to be changed, immediately," Eric states as he taps his finger on the picture window in the photo. Judging by the images, Sookie did an excellent job on selecting an updated, well laid out condo with ample storage and square footage. The relatively low price tag is quite impressive as well. It just needs to be converted for vampire living.

"How much are the HOA fees?" Eric asks as he internally calculates his expenses. Godric may have more money than he needs, but he would never let him pay for anything while living in his area.

"They were originally 472 dollars a month, but I talked them down to just under 300. It's not like Godric's going to have access to their pool or fitness center, considering it closes before he can use them," Sookie states, thoroughly impressing Eric with her business skills. He then runs through the photos once more, before making a few calls. The moment he gets off the phone with his contractor, Pam enters.

"Her majesty requests an audience with you," she announces, clearly annoyed, and confusing Sookie. There's royalty in the building?

"Wait here," Eric says, and then heads out of his office. He's not surprised that Sophie Ann showed up, considering the conversation they had the other night. She was none too pleased with being outranked by Eric's maker. The minute Godric realized that Eric was selling vampire blood for the Queen of Louisiana, he commanded his progeny to halt all operations. Sophie Ann can't override a maker's request, and she can't just kick him out of her territory without a valid reason. If the magister finds out that she's behind the increase in V being sold…

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" Eric asks as he leans on the doorframe. Sophie Ann is not in the mood to keep up false pretenses.

"Don't play coy with me, Northman. You know why I'm here," she states, and Eric lifts his brows in mock confusion.

"I thought that matter was already addressed, no?" He asks, causing Sophie Ann to growl.

"Cute, but I will not be toyed with. If you think you and your maker are going to be calling shots in my state, you have another thing coming. A lady always has a backup plan under her sleeve," she counters, and right on cue, Sookie steps out as though it was planned. Immediately, Sophie Ann's eyes flash, before she walks over to her. It isn't lost on Eric.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, what a pleasure to finally meet you," she coos, confusing Sookie.

"You know me?" She asks, and then looks over to Eric, silently asking for guidance. His face remains stony.

"Of course, I know you. As the Queen of Louisiana, it's my duty to know all of my subjects, vampire and human alike. Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Sophie Ann, but you can call me, your majesty," Sophie Ann states casually, further surprising Sookie.

"There's a queen?" She asks Eric, which causes the female vampire to laugh.

"Of course! You didn't expect our great state to be run by a man, did you?" She counters with a smile and a wink, causing Sookie to beam, pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie replies, extending her hand. Sophie Ann accepts it, but holds on for a few seconds too long.

"Tell me, how are things between you and Bill?" She asks, and Sookie's smile fall. At first, she thought the new vampire was pretty and pleasant, but now she is cautious. So is Eric.

"Bill and I are just fine, for the most part. But, how do you know of our relationship? Why do you care?" Sookie asks in suspicion. Sophie Ann isn't bothered by it.

"For the most part, huh? Hmm…" she says to herself, before realizing she was asked a question.

"I am his queen. I know all that there is to know about him, even who he's keeping company. I like to keep the males in my area on a short-leash, make sure that they are being perfect gentlemen. He has been a perfect gentlemen, right?" She asks pleasantly, somewhat disarming Sookie because she senses no malice.

"Always," she answers firmly, and Sophie Ann flashes a full smile that lights up her eyes, highlighting her youthful appearance.

"Good," she replies, before addressing Eric.

"We'll _discuss_ things at a later time, ta ta," she states, before escorting herself out. Eric hears the threat loud and clear, but isn't concerned with it. Something else has his interest.

"I'm not sure I like her," Sookie finally announces, uncertainly.

"Good," Eric responds with narrowed eyes directed towards the door. Something is up, and he's going to find out what.

"Allow me to walk you to your car," he adds after a moment. Whatever is going on, Sookie's at the center of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you everyone that made the extra effort to leave feedback either here or on livejournal, even though it wasn't easy! ^_^ I will continue to update here, but all lemon/lime scenes will be removed before posting. I'll warn you if/when scenes are deleted, and then you can choose to either read them on livejournal, or stick with the edited version, but they definitely won't be here. I'm not going to risk getting my entire story deleted for a few hundred words. I don't like it, but that's how this site is run. Cinnebar – there will be three arcs, and I try to update at least once a week. murgatroid-98 – my livejournal is already up. Click the homepage link in my profile. mydirt09 – I only write scenes that move the story, provide important information, or develop the characters. Anything more makes the story too slow and too verbose.

Chapter Two

"Damn, Sook, where you get yo sugga daddy from? I need to shop where you shop," Lafayette jokes as he peels his eyes away from the new Jaguar XKR convertible, and then places them on Sookie. She flicks him a quick, scandalized glare, but hastily returns her gaze to the mystery vehicle with the big red bow adorning it. Nevertheless, Lafayette catches the look, and is amused and bemused all in one.

"Child, ain't no need to be ashamed. We can all use a little mo'. If you ain't gonna take advantage, slide him this way. LaLa will show you how to get it done," he adds, and Sookie lets her frustration with a certain Viking spill forth.

"Oh, you've already had him. You know how we small town folk do," she sarcastically retorts about keeping it in the family, as she runs her eyes over the kyanite blue paint, black retracted top, and warm charcoal colored seats. The heat of Lafayette's stare shifts her gaze to him, and after sharing a look, all humor leaves his face.

"Hooka, what did you do to make him go and buy you a ride like this? Do I even want to know?" He asks in all seriousness, but Sookie just returns her attention to the car, making sure to make no further eye contact in the process. That's all Lafayette needs to see to make him blow out a tired sigh. He has too many problems of his own to be worried about hers.

"Damn! Did you hit the lottery, and didn't tell nobody?" Tara exclaims once she walks out of Merlotte's. The commotion about some expensive car in the lot started nearly 15 minutes ago, but she didn't know that it was Sookie's. She would have come out sooner.

"Oh, she hit the lottery alright, in the Shirley Jackson sort of way," Lafayette responds dryly, confusing Tara, before it all falls into place.

"Sookie, what have you gotten yo'self into now? Is this from that new vampire? Please, tell me you know what this one do for a livin, because that car ain't cheap," she says loudly while gesturing at said car. Meanwhile, Sookie is thinking of the many ways she can _return_ it to Eric. Some of her thoughts are downright diabolical.

"Godric did not buy this. This came from the same ol', stubborn vampire I've been dealing with for months. He just doesn't understand the word no," she says angrily, though it's questionable whom she's angry with. Yes, she's unhappy with Eric for ignoring her request, but she feels more foolish that _she_ actually believed that he would listen.

"Hmm, I guess that explains all those men workin' on yo house," Tara states matter-of-factly, causing Sookie to whip around and gape at her in utter shock.

"What men?" She exclaims, making Tara look at her, oddly.

"What, you didn't know? They been out there all mornin' and afternoon, paintin', buildin' decks, plantin' trees. I thought you hired them, since you said you wanted to fix the place up," she retorts, and Sookie immediately turns red, causing Tara and Lafayette to lean away.

"I am going to kill him… again!" She declares, before walking over to the unwanted vehicle with a sense of purpose. She prefers her old car, but it isn't an option, considering that it's nowhere in sight, which just adds fuel to her simmering anger.

'_Wait 'till I get my hands on him,'_Sookie thinks as she slams the car door shut, and cranks it up. The minute she barely taps the accelerator, she goes flying backward at top speed, nearly taking out two other cars, a tree and a mound of leaves. This further pisses her off. However, she's just rational enough to realize that less is more in this car, and manages to zoom out of instead of in the parking lot, kicking up dust clouds behind her, and leaving Lafayette and Tara to stand there, looking on.

"If his intention is to take her over to the other side, then he doin' a good job, because she not gonna make it to that house in one piece," Lafayette states as he watches the car get smaller and smaller. Tara is on him in seconds.

"Lafayette, don't even joke about that. You know white people can't drive worth a damn," she counters angrily, before turning concerned eyes back to the road. Her best friend is starting to worry her more than her mother does.

OOOOO

"Hey…! Hey…! What do you think you're doing here? This is my house!" Sookie calls out to one man, but he ignores her, and keeps working. She tries another, and two others after that, and gets the same result. Now, she's just about ready to cause some bodily harm. However, after seeing a guy give some instructions, she aborts her premeditated assault. This man had better be somebody important, because he's going to be told a few things, whether he has the power to make changes or not.

"What are you doing to my house? I didn't give you permission to come in here and change anything. I don't even know who you are. So, I advise you to leave right now, or I'm calling the police," Sookie angrily declares, cell phone in hand. The man with the clipboard gives her a tentative look, and then promptly tries to rebuff her.

"I was given clearance to work here by a Mr. Eric Northman, ma'am," he says as he tries to show her a signature, but Sookie is far from interested in it.

"I don't need to see that, because that doesn't mean a thing. Eric does not live in or own this house. I do, and I'm telling you to leave now, or I'm calling," she rebuts, but the man just stands there peering at her blankly. Without another word, she clicks the cell phone open, and starts pressing buttons. However, before she can hit send, the man stops her movement.

"Ma'am, please, I'm being paid nearly 30,000 dollars for this job. Normally, I don't do business with vampires, but I was paid up front, in cash, and I have five baby girls at home, ages five, four, two, one and another due any day. I need this money. Please," he whispers just over the sound of the commotion, looking utterly piteous, and thoroughly disarming Sookie. She's still incensed that Eric feels that he can do whatever he pleases with her and her Gran's house, but she somehow pulls herself away from the situation a little bit. She can now appreciate the worn look behind the man's eyes, and how much he has prematurely aged, even though he is clearly only a few years older than she is. No, she won't cost him his salary. Eric's just going to have to get twice the pain.

"Fine, but I don't like this color. Can you do a robin's egg blue?" She says quickly, after making a decision. The man is visibly caught off guard, looking shocked, relieved and grateful all at once. That alone makes Sookie feel a bit better about the situation.

"Why, of course we can! We can also do a mixture of any color and any gloss," the man announces, while handing Sookie several books filled with color swatches. He then starts escorting her around and inside _her_ house, getting her approval and opinion on certain details. To be honest, her Gran would be very pleased with the changes, but that won't stop Sookie from taking a little trip to Shreveport. Dusk is only a few moments away, after all.

OOOOO

'_The nerve of that guy not being around when I made a special trip to yell at him,'_ Sookie thinks once she pulls into one of Godric's two designated parking spots. She had already been planning a trip to Shreveport to see him, because it's nearing the one-month mark, and she has yet to see the place since the revisions began two weeks ago, but that doesn't quell her anger at Eric being _conveniently_ unavailable when she had planned to tell him off. Then again, Bill has been missing a lot lately, too.

''_They're not telling me something,'_ Sookie contemplates as she recalls all of the absentee vampires, and the haggard, frazzled look Pam had when she visited Fangtasia, earlier. She was still her witty, sarcastic self, but something was definitely off. It was almost as if she was waiting for the hammer to drop any second. However, it didn't stop her from scolding and dismissing Sookie all in one go.

"_That's one of the things I will never understand about you breathers. You're all such bleeding hearts about things that don't concern you that you can't see opportunity when it smacks you in the face. Here's some advice, you have two of the most powerful vampires in the nation indebted to you, yet somehow, you're calling none of the shots. If I were in your shoes, I would be sitting around, making my demands. Now, run along, and think about that for a while. I have vampire matters to tend to."_

What is that supposed to mean? Was Pam seriously suggesting that she stick it to her maker and her maker's maker? What kind of loyalty is that? Sookie just can't comprehend vampires no matter how hard she tries. They have no grasp of doing things out of the goodness of their hearts.

'_I'm gonna be as gray as Gran was dealing with them. Ugh, I can't think about this right now. Who knows if Godric's mood is still going to be so agreeable tonight,'_ Sookie thinks as she exits her car, and uses her key to enter the building. Once the deal was made, she decided to be up front with him, because she hates being deceived, and hates deceiving others even more. Nevertheless, she figured he would fight the arrangement tooth and nail, and she was prepared to deal with that. But, ironically, after stating a few objections, he just seemed to be more in utter awe that she would offer. Jeez, why are all of the vampires making such a big deal about this? It's just a few ounces of blood each month. Sometimes, women part with even more of the stuff more frequently than that.

'_Vampires,'_ Sookie thinks in bewildered exhaustion as the elevator dings its arrival. There are only three units on this floor, but she's not worried about getting lost anyway, because Godric's condo is the only one with a black, metal door. She thinks it's offensive, but management wouldn't budge on the issue. They said that it is the other occupants' right to know "what" is living there. _What_ is living there? Seriously?

'_Godric's too passive for his own good,'_ Sookie mentally proclaims as she moves to knock. The door opens before she can barely raise her hand.

"I'm surprised. I thought you were working tonight," Godric states with a warm, infectious smile, forcing Sookie to return it. He then stands aside, and lets her in, thoroughly amused by her quick shift in demeanor once she starts ranting about Eric's antics. He would interject, but she's not taking any breaths throughout her diatribe. It's making him worried that she may faint from the lack of oxygen.

"Sookie, breath," Godric orders with a laugh as he stares into her red face. Utterly vexed, she begrudgingly listens.

"There's no point in unwittingly killing yourself in an attempt to curse Eric. Believe me, I _know_ that his frustrating behaviors are never-ending. That's why you have to be selective of your battles with him. Take this place, for instance. I've accumulated far more money than I need, yet he insists on taking care of me as though I'm a child. It's _very_ annoying, but it isn't worth the argument. If I stop him from doing this, then he'll only do something else. Just be thankful that he's being obvious," Godric adds, making Sookie glare at him for several minutes. She wants to debate, but his logic is sound. However, that doesn't stop her from getting the last word.

"It's not his _obviousness_ that's I'm worried about," she retorts sourly, before letting the décor steal her attention. Immediately, she notices the retractable panels withdrawn from the windows, hidden almost seamlessly inside the wall. Shaping them are white, silk draperies that seem to scatter the moonlight about the room. From there, she's attracted to the fabric-covered tabletops, and the crisp white, couch cushions that seem to be made from a material that she has never seen. It all looks incredibly soft, almost as soft as the white, shag carpet… Wait a second. One glance left, one glance right, another up, and another down.

"This is nice, but you really need some color in here," Sookie states in confusion as she takes in the white walls, floors and furniture. She honestly doesn't know whether she's in some imagined version of heaven, or an expensive insane asylum. Considering who owns the place, she thinks it may be a mixture of both.

"Having an all-white layout is a very useful defense mechanism for a vampire. It lets us blend in with the décor," Godric states sagely, making Sookie whirl on him in shock. She then considers the thought for a second, and only realizes her foolishness when Godric starts laughing at her expense.

"Did you really think that I was being serious? That was too easy! Honestly, I just like white. I think it comes from being denied the sun for so long," he manages to say through his mirth. Meanwhile, Sookie is looking at him as though he's a maniac for more reasons than one.

"There are other bright colors besides white, you know," she replies lowly, only just now noticing how his eyes seem to be alight with life and mischief. She's happy to see it after personally witnessing his physical decay last month, but she's also concerned for her sanity. Something's up with him.

"You didn't happen to get into any sugar or 50-proof, did you?" Sookie asks slowly, causing Godric to quirk his brow, before grinning and shaking his head, no. Hmm, most people would think that a boyish smile on a youthful face in an all-white room would scream innocence, but the way Godric's eyes are practically sparkling in barely restrained energy makes him look downright devious.

"You had better not be lying to me. I am not Eric. I would totally let you run around… Ouch!" Sookie exclaims, before quickly popping her index finger into her mouth. She had been pointing it at Godric during her lecture, but…

"Did you just bite me?" She asks incredulously, but already knows the answer. Godric's staring back at her quite happily with his fangs exposed.

"My apologies, I thought you were offering," he says casually as his elongated teeth retracts into his gum line. For the most part, he looks and sounds quite repentant, but Sookie knows what to look for. One quick onceover reveals that he's the least bit remorseful, and it pisses her off.

"Like hell you did! What has gotten into you tonight? Did you hit your head on something, or do you always act like this?" Sookie questions in frustration, as she ponders the reality that she has no idea how Godric behaves when he's not suicidal. By the way he tilts his head to the side like a puppy while peering out of slightly rounded eyes, she's betting that he's a few short of dozen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you might not want to point limbs at vampires, in the future. We bite," He retorts, and Sookie just glares, before turning her attention to her finger. With close inspection, she sees a miniscule incision at the center of her fingertip. It's hardly the size of a paper cut, but it's there nonetheless.

"Look at what you did," she orders as she holds her finger up, only to quickly withdraw it when she hears a distinctive click.

"What the hell? You were about to bite me, again!" She accuses, but Godric is focused on her digit like a cat stalking prey. Slowly, Sookie holds her finger up, keeping it close to her body. Almost simultaneously, Godric's fangs gradually extend. Sookie then lowers her finger, and sure enough, Godric's fangs retract. It's at this moment that Sookie is forced to relinquish her seriousness.

"Dear God! What are you, two? Are we seriously playing the bite game?" She laughs at the immaturity of it all. Godric looks on impishly, and though Sookie thinks it's utterly foolish, she feels an intense desire to engage him.

"Fine, but it's time you get a taste of your own medicine. I can bite, too," she quickly declares, before tackling the surprised vampire. Immediately, she nips him in several spots, not seriously trying to hurt him, but Godric's powerless to stop her either way, because he's laughing too hard to be of any use. This reaction and the realization that vampire skin is much tougher than human flesh causes Sookie to put more effort into her assault. So, she bites down with the intention of at least leaving teeth prints, but only ends up hurting her mouth, making her _victim_ laugh louder and harder, and causing the cycle to continue. It only stops when she's completely exhausted and sprawled across his chest, breathing deeply. However, the moment she gets a fraction of her energy back, she's looking over his skin to access her handy work. There isn't a scratch, blemish or indentation in sight.

"What? Are you kidding me? All that for nothing?" She exclaims as she lifts up his shirt to make sure that she didn't miss anything. The result is the same, with Godric still laughing to punctuate it.

"Ugh, why do I even bother? It's just what I get for taking part in your silliness! I swear, every time I get around you, I wind up doing something stupid. What's up with that? You're supposed to be the old man! Jeez, do men ever mature? Considering you're old as dirt, and act like that, I guess not!" Sookie rants for a solid minute, only stopping to inhale some air. She then realizes that she's receiving no objections, and looks at Godric to see him practically near the true death from his mirth, with his eyes being nothing more than two pools of bloody tears. Ha, at least someone is enjoying himself!

"You know, I really dislike you sometimes," Sookie states calmly as she stares down into the youthful face. She then takes in his appearance once more, and gives in to her urge to laugh, shaking her head all the while.

"Can you even see out of those things?" She asks as she uses her thumbs to slowly and gently remove the liquid from his orbs. Even with her care, a few drops still spill onto the floor.

"See, this is why you need some color in here," she adds, yet Godric just gives a half shrug.

"It's just carpet," he replies, while using the bottom of his palms to fully restore his vision. At once, he sees Sookie gazing at him with a look of tenderness, exasperation, bewilderment and mirth. He immediately smiles in return.

"That was fun," he states good-naturedly, making Sookie half-heartedly roll her eyes.

"I swear you and your progeny are going to be the death of me. I can't decide who's worse between you two," she counters with a sigh, before placing a hand over her eyes in exaggerated tiredness. Godric instantly studies the visage, pondering over everything involving the girl behind the appendage. Unbeknownst to Sookie, even in his most lighthearted moments, his mind is analyzing and dissecting everything around him. It comes with the territory of living more than 20 times longer than he should have.

"It's your fault. You, somehow, bring out this side of me. Usually, it only exists in passing when I _force_ myself to live in the moment. Now, it surfaces whenever I'm with you. Why is that?" He asks in all seriousness, while staring into Sookie's face, intently. Without her noticing it, he's moved impossibly close to her, close enough for them to share air, if he were human, and Sookie has no answer for it, or his questions. Luckily, for her, he continues without pause.

"Throughout my existence, being able to be carefree and immature has always been a luxury that I could only indulge in for fleeting moments, yet they've become never-ending since I've met you. Why?" He adds, causing Sookie to squirm at the intensity of his gaze. Just judging by the tension that has rapidly built around them, she knows that something big is going to happen, if she doesn't put space between them. Hastily, she searches for an out.

"It's because you're a nut, and I guess I'm one, too for dealing with you," she finally replies with great effort, while gently pushing the vampire back onto the floor. Godric allows it, and is contented with just peering up at her, locking them both in a comfortable staring match. They find themselves in this position quite often.

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure you out. You're always wreaking havoc on my maturity, and most of all, my sanity. Yet, I keep coming back for more. Just what am I supposed to do with you?" Sookie quietly mumbles to herself, while rubbing her fingertips against the vampire's cool cheek, making his eyes flutter. Eventually, he closes them, and just enjoys the physical contact. This style of touching that has always been so foreign to him is quickly becoming his addiction.

At the same time, Sookie watches his reactions in amazement that a vampire can be so responsive to the tiniest caress, and has to constantly remind herself not to go any further. She walks a fine line with him as it is. But…

'_Would it be wrong…'_ she thinks as she gradually lowers herself closer to his lips, wondering if they are as soft as they look. Godric feels the movement, but doesn't open his eyes due to shock, apprehension and most strongly, anxious anticipation. This simple act promises to be more intimate than any intercourse he's ever experienced, and oddly, it makes him feel like a virgin.

Slowly, Sookie descends, and just _barely_ lets their lips touch, allowing her air to flow directly from her mouth into his. The heat, pleasure and softness, for just a nanosecond, consume them, promising an inferno when they only seek a fire. But, just as hastily, it ends when Sookie abruptly pulls away. If it weren't for them both being so tensely wound, they wouldn't have noticed that it happened at all. However, happen, it did, and the temptation to go further is so strong that Sookie gets up and moves away. She's a Christian woman with strong southern values, and will not give in to this no matter how much she achingly wants to. Bill is her man/vampire, and she won't betray him this way.

Meanwhile, Godric is glad that she has more strength than he does. Even though he desperately wants any and everything that she offers, he fully understands that if they engage one another with things as they are now, their friendship will be forever tarnished with regret, bitterness and pain. Besides, Sookie doesn't deserve the moniker of whore. He must respect Bill Compton, or any other man/vampire she becomes involves with. He can do it; he just needs to fortify his will.

"Have you _finally_ given up on getting your revenge?" He asks mockingly from his place on the floor as he sits up on his elbows, seamlessly shifting topics and creating a new atmosphere. Sookie peers at him a little confusedly at first, but that quickly changes to a look of gratitude. She's more than happy to leave behind the previous situation, and welcomes the distraction.

"I grow tired of your games," she responds with false haughtiness, and then turns to move further away. However, she only manages to run smack into Godric, which nearly scares the life out of her, and makes him laugh.

"Let me show you how it's done," he fires back, and protracts his fangs, displaying an image that has haunted humans for centuries. Sookie, however, just walks around and away from him, waggling her finger all the while.

"Oh no, you don't get to feed twice in one night. You've already taken your turn," she retorts, while emphasizing her bruised digit. Her voice and expression holds such a lack of playfulness that Godric's face instantly crumbles into a look of confusion, disbelieve and distraught. Is she serious? Does she truly believe that he can live on a single drop of blood? He did stress several times that he only needed a little to survive. What if…

For the whole of two seconds, Sookie keeps the image going, but as a myriad of emotions cross Godric's face, she relinquishes her firm hold over her countenance. He looks too much like a kid that just missed the ice cream truck for her to stay serious. Ha, and he says that she's easy to deceive!

'_Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black,'_ Sookie thinks, while biting back her full beam. But, unfortunately, for her, Godric is tipped off to her ruse, and before she can fully gain control of herself, he grabs her around the ticklish part of her waist, making her laugh, loudly. Quickly, she covers her mouth to keep from disturbing the neighbors, but that's short-lived once he nuzzles her neck in various spots. Oddly, instead of the raw sensuality she's accustomed to, his actions are tickling her more than turning her on, and it isn't coincidence. She just hopes that laughter will be enough to stop the pricks from hurting too much.

'_I guess I'll just have to trust him. He has been doing this for over 2000 years,'_ Sookie thinks absentmindedly, as the nudges slow until they eventually reach a halt. She's anticipating a bite, but instead, she feels Godric's nose slowly moving from spot to spot. If she didn't know any better, she would guess that he's sniffing her. Hmm, Sam's been trying to discreetly do the same thing, lately.

"Are you acquainted with any werewolves?" Godric asks curiously after a short while, forcing Sookie to abandon her reverie, and peer back at him in puzzlement. The query appears to have come out of the left field, but considering his visible apprehensiveness, she answers it, nonetheless.

"No," she replies, unsurely, clearly questioning from where the topic arrived, and why it is of concern. Unfortunately, she receives no explanation.

"Have there been any newcomers at your home or place of employment?" Godric further probes, now standing in front of her with his face a mask of seriousness. His whole demeanor is thoroughly baffling, and Sookie just can't seem to keep up with his shift in moods.

"No, not that I know of… Well, there are those guys working on my house. Why? What's going on?" She tries to answer to the best of her ability, and hopefully, get some clarification in return. For once, she would like to be in the know sooner rather than later, though it doesn't appear to be in the cards for her tonight.

"Have they been there for more than a week?"

See, once more, her questions are completely ignored. This is what she's been talking about. Every vampire in her life seems to be hiding something. The thought of it just…That's it! She's officially agitated!

"No! I already told you that they just showed up today. What's with all of the questions? Is something wrong?" Sookie counters, and is about to inquire further. However, she holds her tongue once she realizes that Godric is internally computing something. His thoughts are almost tangible, so she can just about pinpoint when he arrives at a conclusion.

"I'm not entirely certain of what's occurring, but I do know that we need to get to Bon Temps, immediately. There's something I need to look into," he finally states after a tense, pregnant pause, and before Sookie can agree or object, she's being carted off to the parking structure.

"Hey! What's…" she begins, but is promptly silenced.

"I should drive. We'll get there faster," Godric states once they reach her car.

Sensing the urgency, Sookie quickly hands off her keys, and allows him to open the passenger door for her. Hastily, she gets in, but before she can even put her seatbelt on, he's speeding out of the garage and onto the road. All of the other citizens are indoors, so he's free to clock speeds exceeding 150mph, which scares the hell out of his human passenger.

"Godric, ease up on the gas! You're doing nearly three times the speed limit," Sookie scolds, while holding onto any surface that she can get her hands on. Godric, on the other hand, is reclining and controlling the wheel with one hand.

"Relax, I've been driving since cars were first invented, and have caused no fatalities. Besides, it's imperative that we get to your town as quickly as possible," he retorts, and Sookie's tempted to strangle him. In fact, she just might have to treat herself to that indulgence once the car stops.

"Accidents are a big concern, but there are cops around here, too. I'm not sure if you know this, but just as there is racial profiling, there's also age profiling, and you have to know what you look like to them," she counters, but Godric just smiles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replies while grinning, and Sookie's hands are practically tingling with the urge to throw something at his head.

"Fine, but if you get taken to jail, I'm leaving you in there," she declares with her arms crossed, causing him to chuckle.

"Eric will bail me out," he rebuts, and then presses the accelerator all the way down to the floor. Immediately, Sookie presses her imaginary brakes, and they stay like that all the way to Bon Temps.

OOOOO

As soon as they arrive, Godric pulls in front of the house instead of testing the newly laid, quick concrete of the driveway. Under different circumstances, they would be admiring the house's recent transformation, but as it is, Godric is scanning for hidden threats, while Sookie is trying to calm her nerves. She hates dealing with the unknown, because she always manages to get the rawest deal.

'_I'm not in the mood for a fight,'_ she thinks dejectedly, but expects it, nonetheless.

"I need you to stick close to me, and stay as alert as possible once we get out of this car. There's no telling what dangers are lurking," Godric interjects her thoughts, and with a heavy sigh, Sookie gets ready.

Quickly, they meet in front of the car, and she hastily attaches herself to him, before he darts around the perimeter of her house, causing the cold winds to whip across her face. She sees nothing but bits and blurs, but she tries to assess their shapes to see if they're threats. So far, she hasn't found a thing, but Godric appears to have locked onto a scent. Within in moments, he chases the scattered smell, and winds up at her front door.

"Invite me in, NOW," he growls lowly, and Sookie is not only confused, but also startled by it. Hurriedly, and with some difficulty, she swallows loudly, and then extends the invitation. In one wayward blink, she's deposited into her living room, and Godric is flashing up her stairs. Tensely, she waits for bangs, crashes, commotion, profanity, anything, but it remains deathly silent. She's just about ready to jump out of her skin, when a floorboard creaks behind her, making her whirl around at the sound.

"Bill!" She exclaims in surprise and relief at seeing the familiar figure, and immediately runs over to hug him. However, before she can say or do anything more, Godric is standing at the bottom of her stairs looking on, but he doesn't see her. No, his eyes are only for the other vampire, and judging by the look of unguarded horror, shock and sheer disbelief, something is definitely wrong. This theory is quickly proven by the sound of the elder vampire's fangs extending.

"What's going on?" Sookie questions worriedly as she looks from one vampire to the other. They are locked in a death glare, and while one appears to be anxious and nervous, the other is looking more diabolical by the second, with his building rage rapidly lowering the temperature of the already chilly room. Sookie doesn't know what to do.

"How convenient, I don't have to go through the trouble of calling a meeting," Eric states casually as he walks onto the porch, and directs his attention to Sookie.

"If you would do the honors, Miss Stackhouse," he prompts, and Sookie's confusion and fear makes her cranky.

"Oh would you please enter my home, Mr. Northman. Everyone else is doing it," she says in frustration, but Eric is not perturbed in the least. No, he's been waiting for this.

"Godric, Sookie, William," he coolly greets everyone, and then gets down to business.

"After seeing how you captured our fair queen's interest, I did a little investigating, and found some very _interesting_ information. It seems Billy Boy here has been quite busy, and not very forthcoming with you," he states as he taps Bill on the head, and then hands Sookie a manila envelope. Bill practically snarls at the contact, but immediately goes silent once he recognizes the thin stack of papers, making _his_ human that much more curious. Hastily, she opens it up, and is surprised to see various photos of herself, newspaper clippings on her family, and so many documents that she either didn't know exist, or thought were long lost. The amount of detail is just mind-boggling. Even a trained genealogist couldn't gather this much information on the Stackhouses.

"I don't understand. What is all this?" Sookie asks as she looks at Bill first, before turning to Eric. Instantaneously, Bill tries to plead his case.

"Sookie, it's not what it looks like. I was merely given an assignment. I had no idea it would go like this," he begins, but Eric just waits for the perfect moment to interject.

"Oh, but you did. It was all planned from the start," he states matter-of-factly, quickly silencing the pleading vampire, and regaining Sookie's attention.

"You see, I always thought it was strange how Bill showed up in my area claiming that he wanted to restore his ancestral home, yet it remains in the same state of disarray that it has been in for months. Even more peculiarly, he shows up at my establishment with the fairest maiden in my land, claiming you as his, yet Bill has never been known to date humans. He's always been married to his profession as royal procurer, and to my knowledge, he hasn't gotten a divorce," he continues, and Sookie's eyes narrow, trying to put two and two together. No, it couldn't be that…

"I may have done some underhanded things to you, but allowing two maniacs to beat you within an inch of your life in order to force vampire blood down your throat is not only beneath me, it's pathetic," Eric concludes, and it punctuates Sookie's thoughts. Immediately, she recalls the night she "saved" Bill from the Rattrays, and all of the strangeness that went along with it. She also remembers what happened directly after that night.

Oh, the pain she had gone through. She was kicked in the face, stomach and chest, had her hair pulled, was stomped, and had even swallowed a few of her teeth. Did he really sit around watching all of that just so that he could come in at the right time? From what she now knows, vampires are very particular about sharing their blood. Yet, he offered his up quite willingly. She thought it was out of gratitude and indebtedness, but now that she thinks about it, he never even told her what his blood would do to her until she had some of Eric's. There are also all of the many questions surrounding his secrecy, unexplained disappearances and lack of an identified job. Weren't she and Tara just arguing about that not too long ago? Was everyone right when they said that she was just being naive? Dear God! Was everything just…

"Bill, is this all true?" Sookie asks shakily as she gazes into his face with a mixture of hope and anxiety. The weight in her stomach is painful, and the tension in her chest makes her feel faint, but somehow she stands strong. She must hear this answer. So much more than her relationship is riding on it.

"Sookie, you must understand…" Bill begins, but the young woman just shakes her head as if she's trying to block out his voice.

"IS IT TRUE?" She asks again with tears in her eyes, making Bill fall silent. She can't deal with half-truths, partial lies and vagueness right now. For once, she needs pure clarity in her life, and Bill is going to give it to her, or else.

"Yes, I came here with the intent to collect you for the Queen of Louisiana. But, I wasn't told why she wanted you, or even what you were. I was only to gather as much information about you as I could, and then turn you over. I agreed, because I thought you were just another assignment. I never imagined that I would fall in love. I never dreamed that I would want to spend eternity with you. Please, believe me, if I could take it all back, I would," he states in desperation as his eyes clouds with tears. Sookie doesn't notice, because she can't see beyond her own.

"I trusted you. Dear God, I trusted you, and it was all a lie," she states brokenly, and Bill quickly cuts in.

"No, it wasn't a lie. My feelings were always real, and still are. No one's going to take you from me. I'd rather meet the true death than allow that to happen," he replies, yet Sookie wants to hear no more. Never in her life has betrayal sliced through her this deeply.

"I gave you everything, my heart, my body, my blood, everything. Do you have any idea how much I have lost? Half the people in Bon Temps hate me, my friendships are strained and now some vampire queen is after me. Dear God, my Gran was killed because I was associated with you. _I_ was nearly killed, because I was associated with you. Now, you tell me that everything between us was built on a lie, and that you're sorry! No, no, no, sorry is not enough. Nothing is enough," she retorts, before dissolving into a pool of tears. Bill watches speechlessly for a moment, unsure of what to do, but eventually, he tries to reach for her in an attempt to provide consolation. Immediately, she jerks out of his arms. Undeterred, he makes a second attempt. This time, however, he finds his arm in a viselike grip.

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome, Mr. Compton," Godric states coldly with the promise of pain burning in his irises, and with the hint of glistening fangs lending credence to his unvoiced vow. Instantly, Bill turns to him in shock, which quickly turns to irritation. He has no time for this right now.

"This does not concern you," he states lowly, and then tries to go around the impeding vampire, aching to hold the sobbing Sookie. But, soon enough, that ache retreats in the wake of the agony in his now broken forearm. Immediately, his fangs click into place.

"I'm not leaving Sookie, so if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," he growls, and Godric's eyes narrow. However, before anything more can be said or done, Sookie intervenes.

"Get. Out. NOW!" She says barely above a whisper, causing all three vampires to look at her.

"William Thomas Compton, I rescind your right to enter my house. If I could, I would go back in time, and rescind your rights to my heart and my body, as well. I never want to see you, hear you, or speak to you, again. Forget that you ever knew me, and with everything in me, I'm going to try to do the same. Now, LEAVE!" She continues with more confidence, causing the forces to react to the will and force of words. Immediately, gravity becomes powerless in stopping Bill from flying out the door. Only his sheer strength keeps his clamped on to the frame.

"Sookie, please don't do this. I'm trying to make this right. I swear I'm going to make this right. Please, just hear me out. I have a plan," he begs as powerful gusts of wind whip across his face, splaying his red tears across his cheeks and the sides of his face. Sookie can't take anymore. She really can't.

"LEAVE!" She screams, and as the forces increases in strength, Bill is propelled nearly halfway to his property line. Sookie watches him land, and instantly hates herself for wondering if he hurt himself during his fall. Damn it, why does she still care?

"It really does pain me to see you hurting like this," Eric declares, making Sookie look up in anger. She's just about to rescind his invitation as well, but he wisely walks out, and it steals her ability to care. She's in too much pain to focus on him. So, with a choked sob, she collapses onto her knees, and cries into her hands. Godric wants to comfort her, but he beliefs that a vampire is the last thing that she wants to see right now, so he walks out as well. However, he has no intention of leaving. Unbeknownst to Sookie, he plans to watch her all night.

"I'll be residing in Bon Temps tonight. There's a conglomerate of supernatural beings in the area that I need to deal with," he states coldly, and Eric instantly switches gears.

"I figured you smelled them," he replies just as darkly while staring at the Stackhouse residence, earning a nod.

"One was here mere moments before we arrived. I could practically taste him,"Godric growls, before honing in on another force.

"The magister is in the area. He should be arriving at your establishment before sunrise. Head back now, and tell him to postpone his ruling at my behest. I would like a personal audience with him,"he adds, and then tries to further analyze the situation at hand. Eric, however, is not in agreement with his plan.

"I can't return now. I have been waiting for this opportunity for centuries, a millennium, even! The werewolves hiding around here carry the same hybridized scent of vampire as those that slaughtered my family. It can't be a coincidence!" He argues whole-heartedly.

"Eric…" Godric tries to interject, but is ignored.

"Compton knows the vampire that controls them. He had to have been in their lair, because their scent is practically embedded in his skin. I have to interrogate him before he skips town. There's no guarantee that he will be in my area tomorrow night, so…" Eric continues. Unknowingly, he's drawing his maker's ire.

"Eric!"Godric raises his voice slightly, and for once, his progeny takes in his nearly unstable state.

"I gave you an order, not a suggestion,"Godric states in a tone that Eric hasn't heard in several decades. This is the same voice that he remembers barking out orders as they slaughtered human village after human village. No, Godric will not be disobeyed on this night.

"Please, seek shelter before sunrise," Eric responds with his voice just above a whisper. Godric doesn't reply or even look at him, meaning Eric can only trust that he won't wake up a vampire orphan at tomorrow's nightfall.

'_Be safe,'_ he thinks, before running back to Fangtasia a top speed, finally leaving the elder vampire to his thoughts.

'_G__o__d__h__e__l__p__u__s____a__l__l__,'_ Godric mentally prays as he thinks of everything that's about to unfold. So many years he ran from this moment, but now, his time has run out.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note:**First, I was blown away by the comments that I received for this past chapter. I had no clue that you guys would like it that much. Thank You! ^_^ Second, jewelpearl and any other reader that share the same sentiments, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I'm not posting MA material on this site. FFnet has made it possible for any self-righteous person to come along, click a button and then get a story deleted. I've seen it happen countless times to writers with much longer and more popular stories than mine. Therefore, I am not going to chance it, and to ask me to do so is unfair. For each chapter that you read within minutes, _hours_ of work go into creating it. So, even though I **despise **censorship, I'm not about to fight a pointless war when I have other options. I would rather spend my time writing. Now, I admit that LiveJournal is inconvenient, but I have made it as painless as possible. I post a chapter, warn you when it has been edited, you click a link in my profile, and then there's the uncensored version. I don't have to do that, but I chose to, because I want reading to remain a pastime, and not a choir for my audience. However, if that isn't enough, I'll be sorry to lose you as a reader, but I'm not changing my stance. the dark euphie – I'm not following the True Blood storyline perfectly, because I believe that when you keep a person alive that should have died, it throws off the time continuum. Therefore, it wouldn't feel right to just insert Godric as though nothing has happened.

**Chapter Three**

'_I'm awake,'_ Godric mentally declares in confusion, after his eyes fly open. For the past 2000 years, this event has been occurring regularly, but the jarring way that it just happened lets him know that his rousing isn't natural. A furtive glance at the clock on his nightstand reveals that it is just minutes past the peak of the solar noon, his usual rising time. However, after the tumultuous evening he had the previous night, he was planning to rest for many hours beyond dusk. What is going on? What awakened him?

A quick extension of his senses reveals a presence several feet away, just outside his front door. The repetitive style and cadence of the breathing, as well as the familiar scent, immediately tips him off.

'_Sookie?'_He thinks in surprise and concern as he flashes to his condo's entrance. He hadn't expected to see her for quite some time, if at all. Is something wrong?

"Hey, good evening, um afternoon! This time of year always confuses me with the shorter days," Sookie greets cheerfully once the door opens. Not even moments later, she invites herself into Godric's home, carrying a large plant that completely shields her face from view. Thoroughly confounded, Godric stands at the door still holding the handle. He's sort of at a loss for words. Sookie isn't.

"After sitting around, watching those men hammer all day, and only getting in the way, I figured I would help you decorate your place. It's sorely in need of some color, and a woman's touch," she informs as she sets the plant with white, bulbous attachments on the table. She then chatters on about it being called a Peace Lily, and its ease of being maintained due to it _telling_ you when it needs water.

'_Telling?'_ Godric thinks as he looks at the plant peculiarly, waiting for, yet fearing that it will speak. He always admired plants for their resilience and simplistic life, but the notion of one talking is astounding. Unfortunately, it would only die a screaming death in his care due to their inverse relationship with sunlight. Did Sookie forget this?

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot the others!" She exclaims as she darts back out the door, and then drags in a large plastic bag. Without missing a beat, she starts taking out smaller plants of various varieties, and then places them strategically around the living area. She then grabs a few willowy shawl-like pieces of fabric, and haphazardly manipulates them into seemingly abstract arrangements, before draping them about the dining room and kitchen. Quickly, accent pillows and knickknacks are added to the fray, along with several bowls of potpourri and a few Febreze Air Effects. Meanwhile, Godric is silently looking on as it all unfolds, completely baffled as to what is going on. One moment he was resting, now he's watching his home be morphed into some menagerie for audible, fragrant flowers.

"There!" Sookie shouts in accomplishment as she looks about the room, assessing her masterpiece. She always credited herself as having an eye for detail, and it shows now more than it ever has, to her at least. Godric, on the other hand, is just glad that he can still see his furniture. Even more importantly, the quiet and lack of movement has finally restored his ability to speak.

"Um… thank you for all this, but… why are you here? I mean you're always welcome, and I enjoy your company, but after... Is everything okay?" He questions unsurely, hoping that he doesn't offend his _guest_. Seemingly, his apprehension is for naught.

"Of course, everything is okay! I just stopped by, because I realized this morning that you didn't get to feed last night with all of the drama going on. I then figured, since I was coming anyway, I'd pick up a few things," Sookie replies with a bright smile, which disarms Godric, and makes him frown. Bewildered, he inspects her closely, and realizes that her eyes are slightly discolored and appear smaller than usual due to the puffiness of her eyelids. Moreover, her face seems markedly tired, and looks as though it has aged greatly in the course of one day. No, she is not herself.

"Please don't concern yourself with my feeding. I am fine, better than I have been for quite some time. A few more days or weeks without blood will not harm me. I would rather you take some time for yourself, after last night's ordeal," Godric counters solemnly, yet firmly. There would be no blood transfers today. Not only would he feel like a monster, he's truly concerned for the young woman's mental state.

"Ha, what's with the face? You look as though you're the one that found out you've been living a lie, and fornicating in a pretend relationship," Sookie responds casually, and in jest, stunning the vampire. Instantly, his eyes widen, but just as swiftly, his face contorts into one of sadness and deep concern, making Sookie laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that was in poor taste, but I just wanted to see your reaction. Honestly, I'm fine. I spent enough time crying over Bill last night, and today is a new day. Let's move on," she says happily, yet Godric just shakes head slowly, no.

"Denial is only a quick fix. I know from personal experience that no matter how long and hard you evade it, reality will catch up with you. It's better to deal with it now. Are you okay?" He rebuts, and Sookie's mask crumbles slightly, but then she rolls her eyes skyward, and firmly announces that she's fine. Hmm, that table arrangement isn't quite right.

"Are you okay?" Godric asks once more as he flashes in front of her, and grips her shoulders, blocking her path to his dining room table. Immediately, she tries to wrestle her body free, but Godric's grasp is unrelenting. She's not getting away.

"Are you okay?" He repeats, and defiantly, Sookie meets his gaze. Fire, rage and pain are burning in her eyes; however, they're quickly squelched by the concern, sadness and sincerity in Godric's. In her mind, she doesn't deserve those things.

"I'm fine," she says brokenly, and then hastily turns her back to him, not realizing that he has let her go. She's too busy trying to stop her building tears, which she swore that she wouldn't shed after parting with so many last night and this morning. She has to be strong.

"It's okay to cry. Trust me, it's when you can't that you need to worry," Godric soothes, now in front of her. Overwhelmed and utterly defeated, Sookie looks up, and finally, let's go.

"I'm so stupid! Everyone warned me about him, but I didn't listen. I just wanted so badly to believe that there was somebody just for me that could love and accept me as I am. I guess I was wrong," she sobs as she covers her face. Hearing it aloud makes her feel that much more pathetic.

"No, you're not wrong, nor are you stupid for craving that. Everyone desires affection, but if anyone deserves it, it's you. You are one of the most open-minded, kind-hearted people I've encountered in my existence, and I am eternally amazed and grateful for your acceptance and great capacity to forgive. Please don't punish yourself this way. It isn't warranted," Godric replies as he mentally traces the tracks of her tears. It pains him that they're wasted on someone as unworthy as Bill Compton.

"Godric, you don't understand. I let down so many people. Dear God, Gran is gone because of me. I know my parents are turning in their graves," Sookie rebuts in stunned horror, before breaking down once more. It's too much.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault," Godric states as he lifts her chin so that he can meet her gaze. He needs her to not just hear him, but listen.

'_I'm so sorry that this has happened to you.'_

Somehow, Sookie feels the emotion behind his thought. It's comforting, and she's glad that he's the one that's with her. However, it's not enough to halt her weeping. She has to release all of the pain and bitterness, before she can appreciate any form of affection, and that's fine. Godric understands that more than she'll ever know.

OOOOO

'_Huh?'_ Sookie thinks unintelligibly as she opens her eyes, and encounters stinging, burning and blurriness all at once. Immediately, she closes her heavy lids, and tries to gather herself. Somehow, she went from hysterically sobbing to lying on an _incredibly_ soft bed.

'_What happened?'_ She wonders as a few hazy memories try to resurface. Slowly, she recalls crying until she practically drained herself dry. Then, Godric muttered something about how they could both use some more rest. Now, she's here.

'_Where's he?'_ She questions as she runs her hand over the other side of the bed. It's cold, meaning that he's been long gone, hmm. Before she can ponder it further, Godric walks out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy, pajama pants with a towel draped across his damp shoulders.

"You're awake," he states with unveiled surprise, and a hint of panic, before quickly shifting his face back to normalcy. Straightaway, Sookie makes a mental note of it, but for the most part, she just wants to get up to speed.

"How long was I asleep?" She asks mildly as she sits up, instantly mourning the softness and comfort of Godric's mattress. She may have to find more reasons to stay over.

"Not very long, only a couple of hours," Godric states after briefly glancing at his clock, barely pulling his gaze away from the pile of clothes that really aren't as interesting as he's making them out to be. Hmm, his frame is visibly taut, he's doing his signature, nervous shuffle and he's wearing a forced blasé expression.

'_Does he really think that he's fooling anybody? He's clearly up to something. The question is what. Did something happen while I was out?'_ Sookie thinks as she tries to recollect anything that may be out of the ordinary, but comes up with nothing. She then glances around the room, searching for clues, and gets the same result. It's time to go to the source.

"Alright, out with it. You're keeping something from me, and don't tell me that you aren't, because you're horrible at hiding things when you get caught off guard. For one, your face is too easy-to-read, and you're too old to change your nervous patterns, so spill it," she demands, and utterly proving her point, Godric stands there with a frown and a look of sheer annoyance adorning his face. Sookie tries not to laugh at him, but fails, which only aggravates him more, exacerbating the problem. He has no choice, but to concede defeat.

"I have an important meeting with the magister in an hour, and I need for you to stay here. You will not be welcome there, and your home may not be safe right now," he admits with a sigh, knowing this isn't going to go over with the headstrong, disaster magnet. He's not let down.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean my house may not be safe? What's going on? You never did tell me what got you all in a panic last night. Now, you're saying that you need to talk to some magister, and I can't go. Is this magister responsible for this? If so, I most certainly am going to go!" Sookie rebuts with fire, making Godric feel every second of his age. He's too old to be dealing with this sort of thing.

"The two incidences are not linked. The magister is in town to discuss vampire politics, while your home may be under surveillance by a pack of werewolves. This is why I need you to stay here. I will only be gone for a short while," he replies calmly, hoping to make her see reason. He has no such luck.

"There are werewolves watching my house, and you didn't bother to tell me about it! Were you ever going to? I am so tired of this! Why can't anybody ever be honest with me? Are all vampires like this?" Sookie retorts in anger. However, the minute she sees Godric's wounded expression she's deflated.

"I wanted to be certain, before I alarmed you, needlessly. Then, I never got the chance with how the previous evening unfolded, and the time didn't seem right earlier today," he replies, softly, and the rationale is too logical for Sookie to counter it. She doesn't have the heart to do so even if it wasn't.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… after… I really don't…" she tries to explain, wishing she could just retract her words. This always happens when her emotions get the better of her.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand, but know that I would never deceive you. You've shown me nothing but kindness, and to return anything less would not only dishonor you, but me as well," Godric interjects, and Sookie knows that he means every word. It's soothing after the deceit she's had to face, recently.

"Thank you, but I still want to go with you. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I just need to be more aware of what's going on around me. People are getting hurt and _dying _because of me. It's time that I trust myself," she announces, after she digests his words, and nods her comprehension. Simultaneously, Godric is shaking his head, negative.

"You don't understand. To bring a human, any human, to a closed meeting with a higher official is a breech in protocol. Magnus will be well within his rights to kill you on sight, and I would be powerless to stop him. Please, stay here. This is where you will be safest," he implores, futilely. Sookie is not budging in her decision.

"No offense, Godric, but your home doesn't seem all that safe either. Your place in Dallas was blown up with you in it, so I doubt your name alone is going to stop anybody from coming here. As I see it, I have the Queen of Louisiana, Bill and a pack of werewolves after me. I think I'll be safest with you, magister or no magister," she counters, swiftly. This isn't the first time this magister has come up at a crucial time, so she's not entirely sure that he's not involved. No, she doesn't think that Godric is lying to her, but even he doesn't know everything.

'_The arrogance of youth,'_ Godric thinks as he looks into her completely unworried face, and just wishes that for once she would develop some sense of self preservation. It's clear that she does not intend to stay put, and he can't very well command or glamour her into doing so. Therefore, he has no choice.

"Because he is coming to Eric's turf, and therefore my turf, I may be able to bend the rules, slightly. However, **do not**, under any circumstances, speak out of turn or draw attention to yourself. It is best that your presence is completely forgotten. Do you understand?" He asks sternly, leaving not even an iota of space for discussion. This is the first time that Sookie has been the target of his austerity, and it chills her to the bone, stealing her voice. Therefore, feeling like a chastised child, she feebly nods her assent.

"Very well, we should be going, soon," Godric declares, and then returns to gathering his clothes, leaving Sookie to silently look on. They both can feel the tension and anxiety cloaking the room, but neither knows just how high the stakes have gotten.

OOOOO

"You dare bring a human girl to this meeting! Is this open defiance, or should I be giving my thanks for your gracious offering?" Magnus questions with a sneer as he leans forward from his place behind Eric's desk, claiming it as his own the minute he entered the coffin of a room. Eric, being well adapted to this dominant posturing, relinquished his chair without quarrel, but Magnus's current assumption is pushing it.

"Negative, on the both accounts. It's been quite some time since I have fed, and the scheduling of this impromptu meeting left me unprepared, so I brought my meal along with me. I did not anticipate my decision coming across as disrespect. Since it has, you have my deepest apologies. **If it amends the situation in any form, English is the girl's only tongue,"** Godric replies coolly and confidently. He hopes that his nonchalance makes Sookie's appearance seem inconsequential, but he can't be sure considering whom he's dealing with. He's just glad that Sookie is keeping her end of the bargain, especially with his remarks and the way Magnus is openly scenting her.

"**Very well, let us not waste any more time on this foolishness. I am more concerned with the allegations against your progeny that the Queen of Louisiana has raised. However, seeing as how fair and just I am, I decided to grant you an audience. So, tell me, why do you want to appeal to me? Oh, and choose your words carefully, treason and blood desecration are two of the most punishable crimes,"**the magister haughtily retorts as he leans back in Eric's chair, looking smug. Eric is somewhat caught off guard that Magnus seems to know who the true culprit is, yet still seems hell-bent on taking him down, which puts him between a rock and a hard space. Godric, however, is unfazed.

"**I have no fealty to anyone in this region, and I have not desecrated our blood in any form; therefore, I am in no fear of breaking any sacred laws. I requested your presence, because after I arrived in this area, I was surprised to discover that my progeny was being forced to distribute vampire blood at his queen's behest, the same queen that is now attempting to frame him. The dispute occurred when I countered her orders, and now it has come to this. I beseech you to delve further into this matter, and allow my record to lend credence to my word,"**he states assuredly, knowing that his strong stance against vampire to human blood transfers would speak for itself. He knows very little about Sophie-Ann, but from what he has heard over the years, everything about her is amoral. Unfortunately, the magister isn't interested in unearthing what he already knows.

"**Allow your record to lend credence to your word, you say? You mean the same record that documents your previous disapproval for authority? Or, just recently, the record that shows you willingly walking into a human trap, and causing the true deaths of several of our brethren? Yes, I must look into this record of yours. Tell me, just what is a vampire of your age doing in another's territory, unannounced and without pledging any form of allegiance? Considering you were just deposed in your home state, and are now here making unsolicited demands, it appears as though you plan to overtake the fair Queen of Louisiana. Is this assumption correct?"**Magnus questions with a feral glint in his eyes. He knows that regardless as to the answer he receives, he can act on suspicion alone, considering the high level of fear within the vampire community of those exceeding certain ages. If this were a game of chess, he would be declaring, "Check."

"Of course, he's not here for a takeover. He's here for my wedding to the beautiful Sophie Ann," Russell declares as he walks into the room with an irate Pam dangling off his arm. She put great effort into stopping him from barging in, but her efforts were futile.

"I believe this belongs to you," Russell says casually as he hurls his attachment into Eric's waiting arms. Immediately, Pam is caught, and five sets of eyes with emotions ranging from rage to confusion to fear fall on the newcomer. They don't fluster Russell in the least.

"Ah, Magnus, I see that you're up to your usual games. It's really getting old. Why don't you do us all a service and crawl back into whatever asshole you've dug yourself out of, hm?" He continues as though he's speaking about the weather. Everyone sans Godric is shocked by his bold display, and though Pam is unenthused about the rough treatment, she likes his style. Magnus, however, is left sputtering.

"What is the meaning of this, Russell Edgington? You dare intrude on a private meeting, and insult me, and therefore the authority? As your superior…" he manages to get out through his unveiled rage. Unfortunately, it only shreds Russell's cool façade, and draws his ire.

"Correction, you are my inferior. There are only three others as old as I am, and you're not one of them. The only power you hold is what was given to you by a pitiful group of entities with false supremacy. Therefore, it would be wise of you to know your place," he interrupts as he lifts the magister off the floor by his neck with an ever-tightening grasp. Once he feels the younger vampire's esophagus begin to crumble, he abruptly let's go.

"Now, about this meeting," he continues.

"Your majesty…" Magnus tries to interject, but is denied.

"As it turns out, you're sniffing around the wrong hole. I'm the vampire you're looking for. I'm responsible for the upsurge in vampire blood in this region," Russell adds, and gets a variety of reactions. Sookie looks confused, Godric is grief-stricken and Pam is amused. Eric, however, just quirks his eyebrow. He wants to see how this is going to play out.

"You do know that what you're admitting to is blasphemous? The authority…" Magnus begins in a mixture of bewilderment and indignation.

"Already knows," Russell finishes his sentence, not wanting to hear another long, drawn out speech about some powerless figurehead. He gets enough of it from the news.

"That can't be," Magnus counters in shock and anger, causing Russell to roll his eyes. To him, the magister is as pathetic as a little human child that just discovered that an old fat man isn't responsible for giving him gifts.

"On the contrary, it is. You see, when I found out that my dearest's great state was being overrun by V users and drainers, I decided to flood the market, so that I could trace it back to the perpetrators. Only then could I deliver the type of punishment that your _authority_ is too spineless to dish out themselves," Russell replies plainly, before handing over a stamped document. Instantly, Magnus's eyes are scanning the words, and he is not happy with what he's reading.

"It would appear as though you have clearance. However, I will have to verify the authenticity of this certification," he states sourly after going over the 236 words numerous times. He just can't fathom that the higher-ups would condone this.

"You do that. In the meantime, remove yourself from my presence. I'm tired of smelling you," Russell counters, swiftly. There is still some semblance of his gentlemanly façade, but it's quite clear that his patience is wearing thin with this situation and this vampire. Luckily, for Magnus, after recovering from his stammering and the abrupt shift in control that has occurred, he hastily makes his way over to the door. He will not take this level of insult any longer. The authority **will** be hearing about this.

"Eric, maintain your manners. Show the magister out," Godric commands, and without a blink or any hint of surprise, Eric gets up, and follows Magnus. Seeing as she still has a job to do, and couldn't care less about any of the remaining people in the room, Pam does the same. Finally, it's just Russell, Godric and Sookie present.

"I really dislike that little man. _'Oh, the Authority.'_ Ha, it's amazing what the _Authority_ will agree to when you flash a little cash in their faces. Everyone has a price," Russell mocks in a slow-witted voice, before turning his attention to the room's other occupants.

"Ah, Godric, fancy seeing you here. It's truly been _far_ too long," he continues good-naturedly, causing Sookie to sneak a glance at her companion to see how he is digesting it all, and more importantly, how she should be digesting it. She's quite surprised to see that his face is perfectly stony, and his eyes are completely vacant. It's as if he has shut down, and is now nothing more than a mere android.

"**Am I correct in assuming that it is your werewolves that have been stalking…"**he begins monotonously, but is interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah, where are your manners young man? There's a lady present, and she doesn't speak that language. English only," Russell mildly scolds, before turning to said lady.

"How are you this fine evening, Miss Stackhouse, or may I call you Sookie?" He asks casually, causing Sookie to gasp and widen her eyes, before furtively flicking her gaze to the vampire sitting beside her. However, seeing the effect that he has on Godric, she holds her tongue as she was told to do, even though obedience has never been her forte. This newcomer's audacity frightens her.

"My, my, aren't we trained? I truly envy your skill with women. Heaven knows I could use some when dealing with Sophie Ann. Then again, the fairer sex has never been my preference," Russell freely converses with the stoic vampire. He finds his attempt to show no emotion _cute_.

"To answer the question you were attempting to ask, yes, those were my wolves sniffing around Miss Stackhouse's residence. I sent them out, after a little birdy told me that she would make a fine engagement gift for my darling. However, I was unaware that she was attached to someone like you. You have my sincerest apologies. Though, this does put in me a precarious position, seeing as how I was going to use your maiden to get Sophie Ann to agree to my proposal. Nevertheless, it's no longer my problem; it's yours. I'll consider it payment for bailing you and your progeny out with Magnus. We both know that he had you by the bollocks," he rattles on, and is deeply amused when he sees Godric's eyebrows dip, slightly. Finally, a reaction!

"Then again, my queen has been an immature brat about this whole thing, and I wouldn't want to encourage this behavior so early on; I get enough of that from Talbot. Perhaps I should take a gift for myself. I have missed you greatly over the centuries, and would love to have you back in my home, and more specifically, my bed. Talbot will have a fit, but once he gets a taste of you, I'm sure he'll be delighted to have a new toy. What do you say?" Russell continues, and then runs his hand along the side of Godric's face. Almost instantly, Sookie's rage bubbles over.

"Don't you touch him!" She yells, surprising the older vampire, and drawing a disapproving frown from Godric. However, once he sees the look of devastation and horror decorating her face, his face morphs into one of sad acceptance. Sookie's going to figure it out.

"I'll be damned, it speaks," Russell announces with a laugh, and then retracts his hand. Yet, in spite of this, he does not intend to cease his fun. To him, this is the night that keeps on giving.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, I see that you're not a fan of my humor. Please, excuse my giddiness; I'm merely delighted that I have been reunited with my old _friend_. We have quite a history. Unfortunately, a miscalculation on my part led to our separation, which pains me greatly. Though, all isn't lost. My desperate quest to find my wayward charge is what guided me to Talbot, so I guess I should be giving my thanks for that. However, it's hard not to yearn for flesh as young as his. Those of us who have been turned so early on retain a level of sensitivity to pleasure and pain that's quite rousing to watch. I vividly recall the nights where with just the _slightest_ touch, he would cry and beg me to stop. Oh, those were…" he adds, but before he can say more, Sookie is up out of her seat.

"How dare you? What kind of a person does something like that, and then brags about it? You're nothing, but a monster!" She exclaims with tears in her eyes, hand inching to give him a good southern slap across the face. The only thing truly holding her back is the shock that has left her immobile.

"I advise you to choose your next words carefully, my dear. I'm not always as gentlemanly as I seem," Russell coolly retorts, but the look in his eye is deadly. He's been known to go from collected to maniacal in 3.5 seconds, and he would be more than happy to give a demonstration of this.

"Russell, I will assist you in obtaining the Queen of Louisiana's hand in marriage in exchange for the favor that you have done tonight. Please, end this," Godric declares, softly, drawing the male's attention back to him. Sookie, however, remains frozen in her spot, glaring at the new vampire for all she's worth.

"Godric, Godric, Godric, you know that I could never deny you anything. Very well, I will accept your offer, and leave your mortal be. As entertaining as this has all been, I'm a businessman first, and this is a very fair deal," Russell replies looking as composed as when he first walked in. Oddly, no sooner than he finishes speaking, Eric walks back into the room, and Godric is relieved that at least one thing has gone in his favor.

"My boy, you've missed quite the discussion. What kept you?" Russell nonchalantly questions with his feet propped up on Eric's desk. Quickly, Eric notices Sookie's glassy eyes, Russell's pleased smirk, and Godric's blank, ashen face. There was some discussion, indeed.

"There was a disturbance out in the parking lot that took me longer to deal with than I anticipated," Eric replies, measuredly, as he tries to gauge how he should be reacting to the situation that he just walked in on. This distracts him to the point that he misses the large wolf walking up behind him. He only notices the creature once it is standing beside him. Immediately, his fangs are protracted, ready to finish what was started outside, but Russell's next words halt his planned action.

"Oh for the love of… Coot, what is the meaning of this? Did I not tell you and the others to wait outdoors?" He asks in annoyance, causing Eric's eyes to narrow. Quickly, he flicks his eyes to Godric's, then down at the wolf, up to Russell's, then back to the wolf again.

"Sorry, boss, we just wanted to get a good look at what we've been tracking, but this _vampire_ wouldn't let us in," Coot replies, after he transforms into his humanoid form. Considering he's completely naked, Sookie is utterly disgusted when she sees him licking his lips while gawking at her. Luckily, she doesn't have to be in his presence for long.

"As he shouldn't have. You have no place barging into someone else's establishment. Go now, and take the others with you. I'll deal with you later," Russell orders, making Coot look angry and chastised all at once. However, he offers no argument. Wordlessly, the werewolf shifts back into animal form, and then trots out the door.

"Those are your werewolves?" Eric asks with coolness, but anyone who knows him can see the tension and adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Unfortunately, yes. You would think that after training them for centuries, and controlling their breeding, I would have a better product. But, that's what you get when dealing with such simple creatures. Anyhow, I'm terribly sorry for any damages they caused. Send me a bill. Miss Stackhouse, it's been my pleasure. Godric, I'll be in touch. I bid you all adieu," Russell answers, before blowing a kiss at the room, and then heading out. Somehow, he doesn't feel Eric burning daggers into his back.

"**Eric…"** Godric tries to distract, but is promptly cut off.

"**You knew,"** Eric growls lowly, and with pain in his voice. He then turns around to face his maker, and even though Sookie can't comprehend what they're saying, she can see his grief.

"**Indeed, I did, but not initially. I beg of you, my child, let this go. You've carried this burden long enough, and this quest for revenge is going to get you killed. No good will come of this,"**Godric pleads, but Eric hears none of it.

"**That isn't your decision to make! If any good can be attributed to this miserable existence of mine, it will be me lasting long enough to make him pay for his crimes. I have waited for this moment for too long. My family has waited for this moment for too long. He must pay!"**He declares, before hastily exiting the room, alarming his maker. Quickly, Godric calls out to him, but it all falls onto deaf ears. Eric has already made his decision.

OOOOO

'_In the blink of an eye, my worst nightmare has become my reality. Hell is truly upon us,'_ Godric reflects as the cold night air whips across his skin, chilling his already cool flesh. Its soft caress is the only thing that's keeping his mind from becoming lost in his memories. There, the things that are touching his body are corded whips, silver chains, blades and hot pokers. They were always the prefect accessories to the crying, pleading, regurgitated blood and pain that filled Russell Edgington's bedchambers. Amazingly, it's still so vivid after over 1800 years.

"He's one of them, isn't he? He's one of your previous masters," Sookie asks the question that she already knows the answer to, but just can't wrap her mind around. When she heard Godric's life story, she thought it was all dead history. She never dreamed that she would come face to face with it, and hear things that would cause her stomach to churn at even the slightest vision of it.

"Indeed, he was the worst. It is with him that I truly lost everything that I was," Godric responds quietly, though is relieved for the distraction. However, when Sookie reaches out to touch him, he quickly moves out of her grasp, unknowingly wounding her. But, it is not her touch that sickens him. It's the memories of him doing onto others what was done to him. Somewhere in his sickened mind, he thought that he was reclaiming a part of himself that he had lost, when in reality, he was only becoming Russell Edgington, and there are no excuses for that. Mistreatment and deceit are things that this world is known for delivering, but they doesn't justify participating in it. There is always the option of going a different path, and for many years, he didn't.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you," Sookie whispers while hugging herself, though she isn't sure whether her chills are from the frigidness of the night air or the coldness of the situation. Never in her life did she dream that she would be faced with something like this.

"Any apology is worth more than you can ever imagine, and I thank you for it, but it isn't my past that plagues me. I couldn't care less what happens to me, and I've felt that way for quite some time. Eric's pain is what haunts my dreams, and keeps me awake all day and night. He is the true innocent in all of this," Godric replies, finally removing his eyes from his balcony's view, and placing them on Sookie. It's so surreal that she's still standing here with him.

"I don't quite understand what's going on. What did Russell do to him?" She asks, unknowingly breaking Godric's peaceful reverie, making him return to perdition.

"His crimes against Eric are the most grievous… Years before Eric was turned, Russell's pack massacred his family directly in front of him at Russell's behest, though Eric didn't know his identity at the time. However, he swore vengeance on those responsible all the same, and this vow is the one thing from his human life that he has refused to relinquish. It is what stops him from finding peace to this day, even though he hides it well," he answers thoughtfully, before recalling how it took him centuries to get Eric to leave his birth lands. Even then, the goodbye was still tearful as his progeny hugged his family's headstones, promising to visit them and place fresh flowers on their graves. A human would have seen that this pain wouldn't just go away, but Godric was none the wiser.

"After realizing that these deaths would plague him for eternity, I agreed to help him find the culprit, and hopefully, give him some closure. However, I did not know that the vampire that we were seeking was Russell Edgington. I would have forbidden the search, if I did, but that's hindsight. The only thing I could do once the discovery was made was end the quest, and then sever my ties with Eric. To tell him the truth would be his death, yet to remain in his presence while hiding it would be the greatest betrayal. That, and a few other reasons, is why Eric and I hadn't spoken in decades. Sadly, it was all for naught," Godric adds, and then looks across the landscape once more. What would this world be like without Eric?

"You're speaking as though he's already gone. He's still here. Maybe things will turn out differently than what you're imagining," Sookie tries to comfort, but she only gets a saddened, wry smile for her efforts.

"You don't understand. What you saw from Russell tonight wasn't even a miniscule fraction of his insanity. The person he truly is underneath it all is what nightmares only hope to be, yet Eric isn't going to stop his reckless pursuit. He's like a raging bull once he sets his mind to something, and Russell will show him no mercy. It is why I begged and pleaded to any deity that would listen to not bring forth this day. I've been through so much and have survived it, but losing my child, I do not think that I could bear," Godric responds, and the balcony goes silent. Saying that everything is going to be all right is a hollow statement in the face of such gravity, yet pity isn't helpful. Quietness is best, at least until the buzzing associated with panic and despair stops.

"…I know that being human my life is short. But, if you'll accept, I'll stand with you for as long as I'm here. You don't have to carry this all by yourself anymore. You've done it long enough," Sookie finally states, after letting the wind clear her thoughts so that she could speak with clarity. This is a decision that she has to be sure of, because the odds are, it will lead to her death.

"You do not know what you're offering," Godric responds in surprise. He's had his share of lovers and trysts, but a confidant is one of the most altruistic, thankless titles that a person can take on.

"I do," Sookie replies, without pause. She then shortens the distance between them, and looks closely into his eyes. It's clear that he's lost, and on the edge of breaking.

"You don't have to do this alone," she reiterates, and immediately she's wrapped tightly in his arms. She can feel his form shaking, yet because his face is buried in her neck, she doesn't know whether he's crying, or trembling in fear of what they are about to face. It breaks her heart all the same.

'_You were strong for me, now I'll be strong for you,'_ she thinks as his grip tightens further. Any more force, and she's sure that her spine will be bruised, but she has no intentions of telling him to let go. If getting a few bruises and broken bones is what it takes to be his pillar, then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4a

**IMPORTANT!**

**Author's Note:**My sincerest apologies for the delay! A lot has happened in a short amount of time, and now, my work requires my full attention, so I have little time for my hobbies. I thought I could do both, but the lag in between updates is unacceptable for me, so I thought I would give you guys the heads up, before it progresses. I don't think I will be able to give much attention to my fanfiction until late summer. If some time frees up, I will definitely be writing, but please don't expect it. Under no circumstances am I quitting. If you look at my profile, you will see that all of my works are completed, and this one will be completed as well. It will just take a little longer than I imagined. Also, this update is only half of chapter four. It's over 6,000 words, yet is only partially finished. Therefore, I'm posting it. I'm truly sorry about this guys. Thanks for reading and supporting this story. I greatly appreciate it. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes, and am making no money from this post or any future postings.

**Chapter Four (1/2)**

'_Please, tell me that you didn't do something stupid,'_ Sookie prays as she drives through the downpour in hopes of getting to Fangtasia as quickly as possible. It has been nearly a week since Eric stormed off, and only a dozen or so minutes ago did she receive a text from him telling her to come to his bar, _alone_. She was already worried after seeing neither hide nor hair of him for days; now, the trepidation is practically making her ill. It doesn't help that he's been suppressing his link with Godric.

'_You two are so dumb, always hurting each other. God, I hope that I'm not too late to talk him out of whatever he's planning,'_she thinks as she recalls that first night she spent with Godric. For hours, he seemed to be in a trance, and remained that way even after she had fallen asleep. Unsurprisingly, she woke up midday to see him still awake, and suffering through an extreme bleed that nearly scared her off the bed. He was literally bleeding from every orifice; eyes, nose, mouth and ears, yet he just sat there, stoically. He only managed to rest when she forced him to lie down, and enclosed him in her arms.

'_Please, for Godric's sake, be okay. He won't survive, if something happens to you... I don't know what I'll do, if something happens to you. You've forced your way into my life, and I've lost so many people, recently... I don't know how much more of this I can take,'_ Sookie muses as she turns left. Outwardly, she's skillfully navigating the slick roads, but internally, she's reliving her memories from three nights ago.

"_Stop them! Stop them!" A guard stationed at Sophie-Anne's front gate yells as Godric casually walks onto the premises as though he owns it. Sookie is sticking close to him, and is growing alarmed at the number of vampires amassing, but remains collected in the face of her companion's nonchalance._

"_Move," Godric coldly orders to the group blocking the main door, causing chills to run down Sookie's spine. The sheer malice in it makes her pity those at which it's directed._

"_It seems to me that you're outnumbered. Perhaps you should…" A female vampire begins to taunt, but dissolves into a pool of congealing blood before she can finish. Sookie didn't see Godric move, but considering vampires are dropping and yelling into piles of goop as a gray blur streaks all around, she assumes he's doing so, and it's confirmed when he stops in front of her, serenely clenching and relaxing his bloody hand, repeatedly._

"_Shall we?" He states more so than asks, yet Sookie numbly nods anyway. What other answer do you give an ancient vampire flexing his appendages like a large, predatory cat?_

"_Stay alert. Sophie Anne is crafty," Godric warns, sternly, as he focuses his senses. As scattered as his emotions are, he hasn't forgotten who the original target is in all of this, and he will be damned if his only source of solace is taken from him._

'Sookie, please stay close,'_he thinks as he as sprints down the long corridor, taking out a rotund guard along the way. Of course, Sookie can't keep pace with him, but he hears her haggard breathing trailing behind, and gauging the distance, he's confident that he can intercept any fatal attacks. Nevertheless, he won't be completely relieved until this is over. Luckily, Sophie Anne is just up ahead._

"_Yahtzee!" She yells merrily as the numbers on her dice are revealed. If only she had this much luck with craps the last time that she was in Las Vegas._

"_I win again," she announces to the chagrin of her opponents. However, before she can clap in glee, she's dangling from several feet in the air by her neck. Godric's grip is so tight that rivulets of blood are streaming from the indentations made by his fingernails, and the forces of gravity are greatly assisting in tearing the delicate flesh._

"_Everything has always been a game to you like a human child at recess. You've lived for over half a millennium, yet you're just as petty and immature as you were as a fledgling. I abhor everything that vampires like you display about our kind, and though it will greatly pain me to deliver _**_anyone _**_to Russell Edgington, I will be delighted in knowing that you're finally answering for your crimes. Maybe then, you will see that there's more to life than one-upping others in your quest for materialistic superiority," he states, lowly, with a hardened edge that makes Sophie Anne's eyes widen with each word. Her plan was seemingly flawless, but the vampire standing before her was the one outlier that she couldn't account for. However, she heard many rumors about his peace loving ways, so she assumed that he wouldn't be a problem. That was a grievous mistake._

"_I won't… do it… I am… the Queen of…Louisiana. I… would rather meet… the true… death," she retorts stubbornly, and with great difficulty. She may not need air to breath, but she does need her larynx to speak. As it is, it is nearly welded shut. So much for peace!_

"_Respectfully, your highness, it is _**_not _**_your choice. You have behaved foolishly, and brought misery upon us all. Now, as Queen of Louisiana, you will uphold the oath that you took when you acquired the crown, and do all that you can to serve your people as they have served you. Do I make myself clear?... I advise you to agree. There are things that can be done to you that are worse than the true death," Godric counters as he unflinchingly peers into her eyes, forcing Sophie Ann to peer back. She sees his unyielding resolve, and a flicker of diabolical intent. It's clear that she's either going to be stuck with a crazy, queer vampire and his bitch, or deal with whatever Eric's deranged maker has in store. God damn it! She's going to Russell, and will be forced to do his bidding. It reminds her of the last few years of her human life when she was at her future maker's disposal. She swore that once she took this form, she would never look back. Has she come full circle?_

_Godric watches as Sophie Anne's eyes widen and brighten, before dulling rapidly. Her entire face displays her concession, and it is punctuated by her eyes clouding with bloody tears, yet they don't fall. She'll keep her head held high to the very end._

"_Fine," she growls softly with arrogance, causing Godric to nod, before descending from the air to the floor. He then turns to Sookie, intending to address her, but is stopped by a vampire throwing herself at him and screaming. In a split second, she's face down on the ground with Godric standing on her neck, his grip on the queen withstanding. Luckily, for the newcomer, no more blood needs to be spilled._

"_This fight is over, young one. Stand down," Godric orders calmly, but the woman just thrashes harder._

"_You can't take her," she replies miserably, and Godric feels her pain. He can't honor her request, but he can offer his apologies._

"_I…"_

"_Hadley?" Sookie asks in surprise, cutting Godric off. Immediately, the other woman goes deadly still. All is silent, but for Sookie, the room is spinning._

"_You know this baby vampire?" Godric asks plainly, yet Sookie's eyes never leave his feet._

"_Yes, she's my,_**_was _**_my cousin," she answers, and without another word, Godric removes himself from the rigid body. Quickly, Hadley gets up, but is slow to lift her head. Somehow, in her haste to save her maker, she didn't notice her kin enter the room._

"_How's Gran?" She finally asks weakly once her gaze his raised. Her eyes are shimmering with bloody tears, and all Sookie can do is look on at the woman she once knew…_

After that, everything was a blur for Sookie. She had a brief conversation with Hadley that she can't seem to recall, drove for hours until they reached Mississippi just to wait a few miles up the road from Russell's estate as Sophie Anne was "hand delivered," and then spent several more hours driving back. Only once she reached Godric's condo did the white noise stop long enough for anything to set in.

"_I'm sorry for your lost," Godric says softly after the quiet lingers beyond the point of comfort. Even though she's distracted by her thoughts, Sookie hears his words, and they make her scoff. She'll never get why he's always so apologetic._

"_What are you sorry for? It's not like she's gone," she absentmindedly replies, still reliving and analyzing her most recent memories of her cousin. She was so angry with her for what she did to Gran, but now it seems so unimportant. Her number of "living" family members just doubled._

'There is hope in all of this,' _she reasons, and the thought makes her smile. Godric glimpses it, and quickly turns away. He doesn't want to see what will follow._

"_I hate to appear overly negative, but you are mistaken. The person that you once knew is no more. The changes that we go through to get to this form are not merely cosmetic," he replies quietly, while peering down at the floor. Instantly, Sookie becomes annoyed. She understands that he's going through a lot, but why must he rain on her parade? Does everything have to be gloom and doom with him?_

"_Ugh! Bill gave me the same speech when I first met Jessica, and he was dead wrong; Jessica is great. Not all vampires are monsters, funny _**_I _**_have to tell _**_you _**_that! Besides, I know my cousin. She may not be just the same, but she's still Hadley," she counters with heat, daring him to say differently. For several minutes, Godric wisely remains silent, yet he knows that he must make her see reality, even if it causes her to reevaluate how she views him. Thinking that vampires are even close to the people that they once were is dangerous, very dangerous._

"_You've been… lucky, sheltered even. Eric has an unnatural level of control over his emotions, William Compton mourns his humanity to the point where he's gotten good at pretending he has it, and I battled the majority of my demons many years ago. Pam is…_tame_around you, and Jessica is still very new. We are a unique bunch, to say the least," he replies, slowly, still looking off into nothingness. This is the conversation he has been dreading, and he would love to prolong it, but Sookie is not going to have it. He can practically feel her coming up with a rebuttal, so he has to get on with it, and fast._

"_Many people, including vampires, forget that every being, living and undead have weaknesses. They see our speed, strength and eternal youth, and assume that we are perfect. However, we have one fault that outclasses all of our strengths, by far," he adds, before pausing, briefly. He needs to gather his thoughts._

"_I don't quite know how to explain this to a mortal, but I will try. It's important for you to know what you're dealing with, especially with turned relatives and ancients like Russell. But, first, you have to swear that you will never repeat what I'm about to say. These are the greatest secrets of my kind, and some are only known by those older than 1500 years or so," he states in utter seriousness. Sookie, a bit taken aback by the mood, yet still ready to argue, manages to nod and give a sharp, terse "okay." It's nowhere near a blood oath of silence, but it's all Godric's going to get, and he knows it. So, after giving a deep sigh, he continues._

"_Our physical limitations are widely known by all, and that's not a coincidence. Vampires wanted humans and other supernatural beings to focus on those weaknesses to lull them into a sense of false security. In reality, there are products on the black market that can protect our skin from silver, and if we wanted, we can glamour our way into just about any mortal residence, or stage an international glamour-fest, and force every living being to vacation at the poles during winter," he states matter-of-factly. Instantly, the film 30 Days of Night comes to mind, and Sookie shivers at the thought. She barely made it through 20 minutes of that movie, so she's definitely against seeing a live reenactment._

"_Don't worry, that will never happen. It would be suicide to drive our food source to extinction," Godric quickly tries to soothe in hopes of removing the horrified look from Sookie's face. Unfortunately, his word choice only makes it worse. Therefore, to avoid putting both of his feet in his mouth, he hastily gets back to his original topic._

"_The thing is our physical hindrances can be easily overcome, so they are more annoyances than true weaknesses. Our real problems lie in our emotional state. It begins when we're laid to rest for the initial 72 hours. Somehow, our bodies go into dormancy; our hormones, cells, genes, everything freeze, yet our minds remain active. This terminates the balance between the brain and bodily processes, which suppresses our emotions, because we are now controlled exclusively by the mind. However, in times of intense emotional pressure, good or bad, our bodies futilely attempt to reactivate, which short-circuits our ability to reason, making us unstable. This instability is greatest when we are very young and very old," he informs carefully, hoping that he is properly conveying his meaning. Judging by the look on Sookie's face, he lost her somewhere._

"_I don't think I understood even half of that, but if you're trying to say that you don't feel emotions, you're full of it. I know I don't always get vampires, but I've seen you laugh, cry, get angry and frustrated. All of those are emotions, and I know that you know that, so don't try to tell me differently," she replies with unveiled skepticism. She may not be the worldliest person, but she's certain of what she does know, and feelings are one of them. Therefore, instead an expression of enlightenment, she just looks pissed at being led on, making Godric wonder if it's even possible to convey what he's trying to say._

"_You're right. We have feelings, but they're not the same as a human's. How do I explain?" He asks aloud, before closing his eyes in an attempt to sort through his thoughts. This lasts for several minutes, and for Sookie, time seems to be taking a siesta, making her want to nudge or shake the silent vampire. But, from previous experience, she knows that it will have little effect, so she impatiently waits for a few more minutes. Soon enough, once he's sure he has found the best explanation, Godric focuses his gaze and begins once more._

"_Human emotions are controlled by the mind and body. The mind provides the logic, while the body provides the reaction. People usually give most of the credit to the mind, but the body is just as essential, and it shows its importance when it has an imbalance, such as in people suffering from schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. The impulses and hormones that the body supplies help our minds form emotions. Any imbalance will cause abnormalities. Usually, medication can help humans, but vampires are too extreme. Instead of a simple imbalance, we're talking about a complete disconnect between the two. The body is obsolete, so the analytical mind rules, making us emotionally cold, which is where the problem lies._

_Most of the time, our behavior is controlled by logic and reason. You usually don't hear about us sacrificing ourselves for social causes, or hurting ourselves to spite someone else. However, when feelings or occurrences can't be rationalized or processed, our minds become stressed, and our bodies attempt to takeover. When this happens, all reasoning is lost, and we start running on autopilot._

_Newly changed vampires are characterized by this occurring frequently. Their minds are not accustomed to being the sole bearer of the weight of their emotions, so the body is constantly attacking, making them erratic. Familiarity increases the attacks, because they often revert to their previous patterns when they were human, which is why we forbid them from contacting living relatives," he states, and Sookie immediately recalls the night Jessica zoomed into her parents' house, and later, tried to kill her father. She never quite understood what went wrong with her, but now, it sort of makes sense._

"_I'm sure that you didn't tell your cousin about your grandmother's death, because you wanted to spare her feelings, but it was a good call, nonetheless. Had she known, I am certain that I would have been forced to stake her. She was already under a lot of pressure, because I was taking away her maker. Anything extra would have been her undoing," Godric adds, and Sookie is hit with childhood memories from when she and Hadley would sneak out just after dawn to pick flowers and play hide-and-seek. They would go outside and run around in their gowns until Gran spotted them, and then chased them down. Usually, they made her run until she was out of breath and holding her chest, forcing them to take pity on her. That was often followed by a scolding, and a fresh batch of hoecakes, with Jason grumbling across from them about being woken up. The image is just as clear as if it happened today. Could she have endured watching Hadley be staked, the same cousin she always protected and used to leave the night light on for?_

'Hadley…' _she thinks as she gets another image of pale skin and sharp fangs. Quickly, she shakes her head to dispel it._

"_Fine, I get it. Hadley is not the Hadley I remember, but she's still here, and she's not going to be a new vampire forever. She's been absent from my life for a few years now, so I don't mind waiting a few more. It'll get better with age," Sookie replies hurriedly, using anger to mask her unrest. She doesn't like what Godric is implying, nor will she just accept it. This is one of her few remaining kin that they're talking about. She can't just let go._

"_It pains me to tell you this, but if you truly want to help your cousin, you will stay away. The situation won't improve, because there are too many emotions tied to family members. The strain never lessens. You could encounter her decades from now, and it will be the same as you witnessed today. All you have to do is look at Eric, if you need proof. He's currently on a suicidal path over a thousand-year-old memory," Godric states, softly, and instantly, Sookie goes quiet. She then replays everything she just heard, before thinking of her cousin, and starts crying. This is worse than if she had found out that Hadley had been killed. She's practically being told that her cousin is "alive" to everyone else, _**_except for her_**_._

"_It's not fair. Most of the people in my life are vampires. I laid with a vampire! But, I can't see my cousin? It's not fair," she replies, before resting her face in her hands. For several moments, her body shakes, and Godric just looks on in silence. Then, he rests his palm on the back of neck, and uses his thumb to rub her nape. He knew it would come to this, and he resented it._

"_Honestly, I don't think that it was meant to be fair. As I spent countless centuries analyzing and studying myself and others like me, I realized that everything about us was designed for us to fail. We're unnatural, a fluke, but we're too stubborn to let go. As Eric said, we're here. For some strange reason, we exist even though we shouldn't," he says somberly, yet in the next instance, he's laughing, self-deprecatingly._

"_I used to think that this was some form of hell. The literature describing Hades was simply too similar to what we endure for me to think otherwise. There's the burning of the sun, the condemnation to darkness, the feeling of being forsaken, the never-ending life given to endure the torture, and the perfectly laid path to increasing insanity. If that isn't perdition, then I don't know what is," he adds, reflectively, lost in his musings and the feel of Sookie's skin on his fingertips. So taken with it all, he barely notices when she lifts her head to look at him._

"_Is being here really so terrible for you all?" She asks brokenly, as she wipes her eyes, and tries to gauge what he's feeling. She can't help, but to wonder, 'Are they constantly suffering here?'_

"_Most vampires are oblivious to themselves, so they find enjoyment in their existence. I, on the other hand, as I have stated before, don't think like a vampire anymore. I was tampered with," Godric answers with a sad smile, before continuing._

"_Usually, we begin our second lives in a state of disarray as I described earlier. Then, as time goes on, that burden lessens, only to give way to a greater problem. Instead of us worrying about a barrage of emotions overwhelming us, we take on the growing task of sorting through our impulses, before they can permanently extinguish our inner light. You see, as we age, we forget what certain emotions feel like, so those compulsions present themselves as flickers that we must quickly identify and process to get a moments rest from them. I don't quite know how to explain it, but it's like a droning or a clicking that won't stop, and it increases as you age, getting louder by the second, and faster if you ignore it," he states as he rapidly snaps his fingers. It's jarring, and greatly disrupts the calm of the room, but he continues doing it even as he resumes speaking._

"_It's strange to think that you can forget any emotion after feeling it once, but _**_every _**_memory fades with time, and those flickers are like forgotten words on the tip of your tongue. Constantly, they nag at you, and even worse, if you don't quickly recognize and temper the powerful ones, like rage and anguish, you will be overtaken. When that happens, a complete burnout occurs, and you lose any semblance of your former self. That's why…"_

"_Alright, I get it! Will you please stop snapping, now?" Sookie yells as she rests both of her hands over his rapidly moving fingers. Immediately, Godric gives a gentle smile._

"_You lasted one minute and 32 seconds. Imagine that going on for years, centuries even. You can't shield your ears, or shut your eyes, because it's internal. On and on it goes until you eventually go insane. As I stated, everything is in place for us to fail. If we somehow make it past the infancy stage, which most vampires don't, we're destroyed from within. No one can endure that nagging forever, which is why ancients, those of us over 1000 years of age, are so dangerous. We're fighting against time. Did you not notice Russell's manic behavior? His sanity hangs by a thread, and I know, personally, that he's been that way for at least 1800 years. One minute he's angry, the next he's laughing, then he's sad. He can't control himself any longer. He's practically a ticking time bomb. The slightest disturbance will set him off, and Eric doesn't do slight," he replies, and the total gravity of situation finally becomes clear to Sookie. She knew that things were bad, but not at this magnitude. This is much larger than the three of them._

'Gran, if you're watching, please give me strength, and wish me luck. I'm going to need it,' _Sookie thinks, before letting the silence permeate. She then turns and gazes at the side of Godric's face. She's sure that he can feel her stare, but he remains forward facing._

"_Earlier, you said that you were tampered with. What did you mean by that? And… is it the same for you …as it is for Russell?" She asks gently as she tries to marry the image of the insanity he spoke about with calm visage sitting beside her. In no form can she put him in the same category as Russell Edgington. Her mind refuses to find any similarities between them._

"_This is the information that is most classified. Do you remember me telling you about my encounter with Sanika?" Godric asks as he peers into Sookie's eyes, thoroughly disrupting her thoughts. Hastily, she runs over her memories, trying to recall where she heard that name. Blank after blank is drawn until she recollects that one night in Dallas. It's the one when Godric told her about his past. Yes, Sanika was the woman who unearthed his emotions. Quickly, Sookie nods her head._

"_That night, I formed a blood bond with her, but it wasn't the kind I was planning or expecting. You see, there are two types, the incomplete and the immaculate. The incomplete blood bond is what most vampires know about and exploit. It is what you share with Eric and William Compton, and is formed by the human ingesting the vampire's blood. Its sole purpose is to allow the vampire to monitor and track what the attached human is feeling. Also, as you may have noticed, the vampire is in total control of it, and can concurrently create it with as many humans as he or she wishes. The immaculate blood bond, however, is formed with only one human at a time. It is produced through the simultaneous transfer of blood between vampire and human, with the vampire mentally and emotionally submitting to the acting forces. Once he or she does, the haze is lifted, and the flickers stop. Somehow, our emotions are transferred to the human, where they are sorted and clarified, before being sent back to us. The human literally becomes a filter or an emotions translator, which is why interspecies blood sharing was banned," Godric casually informs. No sooner than he completes his thought, Sookie is speaking._

"_Why on earth would y'all ban that? Don't you want relief from your emotions?" She exclaims with her arms splayed, and incredulity decorating her face. Slightly amused, and a bit taken aback by her intense reaction, Godric softly laughs for a moment, before he replies._

"_Think about it for a second. What is the worst thing that can happen with a translator?" He counters with a question of his own, making Sookie frown. She then thinks over his words, before developing a few hypothetical scenarios. Closely, Godric watches, and the moment he sees a glimmer of understanding, he speaks._

"_Exactly. When relying on a translator, you must trust that the information you are given is correct. Because you are out of your element, someone could easily tell you that up is down and in is out, or in our cases, that love is hate and happiness is sorrow. You see, unlike the incomplete blood bond, the immaculate is controlled by humans, and they are free to share it with as many vampires as they wish with hardly any adverse effects. They feel no strain or stress, because it is a passive interaction. However, through deep introspection, the human can identify the link, and then pervert it as they see fit, effectively making us their slaves._

_These occurrences have been documented throughout time, and were at their highest during the dawn of ancient Egyptian civilization. If you closely study the hieroglyphics, you'll notice that the slaves bowing before the Pharaohs under the moonlight were drawn completely differently from the ones of the day. Do you not find it strange that they were able to build monuments with only the most basic of tools? Is it not peculiar that those with the most power insisted on being mummified? Why wouldn't they want their brains to remain in their bodies?" He questions, before pausing, allowing Sookie to digest his words. He can see her analyzing it, and he's relieved that she's keeping up. It also feels good to finally share this information with someone, because up until now, he's kept it to himself._

"_The younger vampires don't know, but humans were once formidable foes. They didn't lie down for us. They used everything at their disposal; blood, bodies, weapons, lies, _**_everything_**_, with their ultimate defense being the bond. This is why vampire to human blood transfers were strictly forbade. The elders of that era hoped that as time passed, the knowledge of the immaculate bond would fade, which it has. Of course, I had to be the one fool to break protocol, and stumble across it._

_Somehow, in my craze and desperation, I linked with that woman. Luckily, for me, she had no ill will against me, and merely gave me clarity for the remaining moments of her existence... For 49 seconds, I tasted life in its intended form," he says in unmasked wonderment. He then gives an open, childlike smile that illuminates his entire face, and Sookie can't help but to share in his happiness._

"_Is it permanent?" She asks, quickly, and just like that, Godric's face rapidly dims._

"_No, it isn't. It only lasts as long as the human does, and I as I told you, Sanika died less than a minute after it was created. However, in that short time, I was altered in ways I never thought possible. Not only did I regain my sense of self, I was given awareness… I'm not quite sure whether that's good or bad. On one hand, I now have a conscience, so I can take responsibility for my actions. On the other, I must endure this existence with the full understanding of what it truly is. While others like me get to live in ignorant bliss, I constantly yearn for the glimpse of life I saw over 1000 years ago. Words can't express how overwhelming it is at times, but I deal with it. I have no other choice, because losing control isn't an option. There are only five others powerful enough to bring me down, so to just succumb to the darkness would be the most selfish thing that I have ever done. It isn't an option," he replies, and Sookie marvels at his strength. She always knew that he was powerful, but he just admitted to being the sixth strongest vampire in the world, and that his daily suffering is greater than any other vampire's. Wow._

"_How _**_do _**_you deal with it all?" Sookie questions in amazement, yet Godric just gives a half shrug._

"_I simply take it a second at a time. When that fails, I go inert. My body can't disobey me, if I refuse to move it," he answers, and Sookie recalls how stoically he behaved in Russell's presence. At the time, she thought that he was frozen in fear. Now, she's not so sure she even wants to know what he was stopping himself from doing. One insane vampire is enough._

"_Is that what you were doing when I woke up the other morning?" She asks as she recalls him sitting on the bed bleeding profusely, yet doing nothing about it. A simple nod is her response._

'He was so wounded that night. I tried to stay up with him, but I somehow fell asleep. There's no telling what he went through while I was out,'_Sookie reasons, while discreetly examining him from head to toe. Slowly, she takes in each of his features from the shape of his hands to curve of his jaw. She then shifts her gaze upward, and studies his side profile, and the set of his eyes. She's both impressed and envious of the natural length of his eyelashes._

'Stupid men. What do they need them for?'_She thinks as she attempts to count them. However, she is distracted once she realizes that he's not blinking. In fact, he has been motionless the entire time she's been looking at him._

'Is he stressed right now? I wonder what's wrong? Isn't there anything that I can do? Maybe he just needs a distraction,'_Sookie ponders as she racks her brain for a solution. Finally, one comes to her once she glimpses something in her peripheral._

_WHACK!_

"_Aaahh! What on Earth was that for? Have I offended you in some way?" Godric asks quickly, after letting out a startled yelp. One second he was minding his own business, and the next he's being pelted with, judging by what Sookie's holding, a pillow._

"_I was worried. You were being still, so I thought I would distract you from whatever was bothering you," she responds, while still clutching her "weapon." Instantly, Godric quirks his eyebrow as he shakes his head slightly._

"_I went inert, because you were gaping at me for five minutes straight, and it made me nervous. So, I figured if I stopped paying attention, I wouldn't say or do anything foolish," he explains, and Sookie colors, slightly. She didn't realize she was the problem, or that she was being obvious._

"_Oh... Well, did it work?" She asks as she peers at him, trying to hide her abashment. Godric is so befuddled by the change in events that he lifts his other eyebrow._

"_Yes, but not quite in the way that you were intending. I wasn't bothered by your staring anymore, because I had to stop my body from going haywire. It thought it was under attack," he admits, and Sookie's loses her inner battle, allowing her face to go cherry. Of course, this angers her._

"_Well, shoot! How was I supposed to know what to do? You laid all this stuff on me, and didn't tell me how I could help. Then, you decided to give a live demonstration of your 'inert,' and left me sitting here. So, I panicked, and tried to scare you out of it. It always works for hiccups. Besides, after you talked yourself up so much, Mr. only-five-others-can-bring-me-down, I figured you would have saw it coming. Ha, you couldn't even dodge a pillow! That is not my fault. You need to look at the vampire in the mirror," she rattles off sourly, and then slaps the pillow that is now sitting across her lap. She then slaps it again for good measure. Meanwhile, Godric is gawking at her as she glares at the pillow with mortification exuding her every pore. He's not sure what she means by "talking himself up," or why she's so angry, but he does find the whole thing amusing, nonetheless._

"_It's not funny!" Sookie exclaims with heat, and then elbows him, but Godric continues laughing. He laughs until the point where Sookie can't maintain her frown any longer, so she settles for grumbling, and trying to stop the corners of her own mouth from lifting. Damn him._

"_You are truly the most peculiar person that I've ever met. What in all that is sane made you think that a pillow would stop me, if I had been planning something nefarious? Imagine that being my game plan for Russell Edgington. We would all be dead… You truly are one of kind, and a proven risk to my sanity. For 1000 years, I have maintained perfect control, then I meet you, and it all goes to hell. Only with you do I behave so bizarrely. Why? Why does my control fail when I'm with you? Why am I so… odd in your presence? Is it you? Are you defective? Why are you defective? Is it contagious?" He questions, and it takes Sookie exactly 2.7 seconds to realize that she should be offended._

"_Hey! What the hell kind of questions are those? What exactly are you trying to say, you bum?" She counters, and then attempts to scoot over. However, every time she moves an inch, he does too. He practically remains arm to arm with her, following her from one end of the bed to the other, and only stopping once she meets the wall. Instantly, Sookie begins laughing._

"_Would you knock it off? You don't want to get infected with my illness, do you?" She asks, but Godric just shrugs._

"_It's too late. I'm already contaminated, so I might as well be comfortable," he replies, and Sookie elbows him, but remains silent. Together, they enjoy the calm for several seconds. There hasn't been much of it, lately, so it's cherished._

"_Honestly, I'm glad that I'm contaminated. My life has been a lot more livable since you entered it," Godric states casually, and Sookie colors brightly. She then starts picking at the case of the pillow, so that she doesn't have to meet Godric's eyes._

"_Be careful with that, an encounter with Russell will be occurring pretty soon," he says in reference to the pillow, which causes Sookie to let out an exasperated sigh, before she glares at him. He smiles in return, and she shakes her head, before leaning against him. It's been an eventful night, and she's tired…_


	5. Chapter 4b

**Author's Note:** MY GOD, apologies are in order. I had no idea that it would take this long to get back to this story. I never would have started the second part, if I had known. I also want to apologize for saying that I would update in May. I had a few mishaps that sidetracked me, but I didn't alert everyone this time, because I didn't want it to come across as more excuses. There really is A LOT of work that goes into a novel. Speaking of which, some people have inquired about my novel, and though it is tempting as hell to use fanfiction to build a larger fan base, I won't. I firmly believe that fanfiction belongs to the original creator, in this case Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris, so if they wanted to use this entire story as their own creation, they would be entitled to it. Therefore, I do not feel comfortable making money directly or indirectly from this story, so I will keep my original work separate from my fanfiction. Sorry, guys (^_^'). BUT, do know that I have read all of your feedback, and I have appreciated it so much. The fact that it has been over a year, and some of the original readers are still following blows me away. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes, and am making no money from this post or any future postings.

**Recap: **As Sookie headed to Fangtasia after receiving a text from Eric, she recalled all that had happened over the last several days. First, she remembered the night following the encounter with Russell Edgington and Godric's intense worries. Then, she recalled going with Godric to capture the Queen, only to find out that Hadley had been turned. Finally, she remembered learning about the true weakness of all vampires, and the hidden secret of the immaculate bond.

**Chapter Four (2/2)**

'_I don't know how I missed it, but for a few minutes that night I found time to laugh and be at peace, and it was all thanks to you. I began the night so sad over Hadley, petrified of Russell, and scared for Eric that I was ready to break once I was hit with that sea of information. You noticed. You saw that I was stressed, so you made me forget it for a while even though you were the one that needed the relief,' _Sookie thinks as she turns into Fangtasia's parking lot. Her worry over the progressively dimming light in Godric's eyes as each day passes that he can't locate Eric is eating away at her. Though he outwardly behaves no differently, she can detect the difference within him. He's internally dying.

'_Don't worry. I'm going to do my best for you in there. I'm not going to let Eric just march to his death, if I can help it,'_ Sookie promises, before getting out of her car and then walking up to the main door. Considering daylight is all around her, the atmosphere outside the bar feels weird, bizarre even. But, that is just a passing thought. She's more interested in the 'man' inside.

"Eric," she calls out, as she pries open the metal door, before slipping inside. She's careful to only open it a few inches, because she would hate for a vampire to be waiting on the other side, and get torched due to her negligence. With the luck she's been having, she's not ruling it out.

"Eric, I'm here," she announces as she walks into the dimly lit bar, completely missing the vampire standing off to the side. A nanosecond later, he's standing in front of her, and though she manages to bite back her scream, she still jumps several feet into the air. She just can't get used to people disappearing and reappearing without warning no matter how many times she sees it.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you," Eric states, casually, yet it's clear that he's far from sorry and _highly_ amused. His eyes are practically alight with laughter, thoroughly annoying Sookie, but he maintains a blank face. As entertainingas he finds all of this, he didn't call her here for play. His purpose is of utter importance, and the sooner he can convey it, the better. However, nothing is ever that easy when Sookie Stackhouse is involved.

"You stupid jerk! Where have you been this whole time? Godric and I have been searching everywhere for you, and he's worried sick, yet you didn't even have the decency to call. You didn't do anything stupid, did you? Please tell me that you didn't. Russell's completely crazy, and considering he's so old, he's only a half-step from being committed. You should stay away from him. He's…," she rattles off, and for many seconds, Eric let's her go on. But, soon enough, he has to interject. Time is a luxury he doesn't have, so he needs to get on with this conversation.

"Sookie, be silent. My time is limited, so I need to convey my wishes to you, quickly," he cuts in, and Sookie promptly stops her anxious blabbering, before focusing her gaze on the vampire's eyes, searching, hoping for answers. A flash of warmth, a flash of sadness, a hint of fear and a flicker of acquiescence passes through, leading to nothingness a moment later. Unsure of what to say, but compelled to speak, she opens her mouth, but her mind is too scattered to produce a complete thought. Eric gladly fills the silence.

"As events have played out, I find myself without any control over my fate. Therefore, with what's left of my will, I need to square away my maker and progeny. My legal team has already placed my property and finances in Pam's control, and the authority has been notified of her ascension to sheriff of Area 5. This leaves Godric as my only loose end," he informs, causing Sookie's mind to whirl. In a feeble quest to gain some stability, and insure that the room isn't spinning the way her thoughts are, she quickly flicks her gaze around her surroundings, finally noticing Pam leaning against the back doorway. Unable to stop the reaction, Sookie gasps as she takes in the state of the always proud and sarcastic woman. Instead of her normal, haughty appearance, pam's hair is in disarray, her ridiculously expensive clothes are rumpled, and two streams of bloody tears are trailing down her face and pooling into her cleavage, unchecked. Even before she can speak, Sookie is shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" She whispers while still gaping at Pam. Quickly, she turns her attention to the subject in question, "Eric, what did you do?" Before a breath can be released, she turns to Pam once more, "What did he do?"

"Sookie, I humbly ask that you look after Godric for me," Eric states. Said woman turns back to him, wide-eyed, before continuing to shake her head in the negative, which prompts Eric to speak once more.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but it is my greatest request. It pains me to leave my maker in the care of anyone other than myself, but if it must be, it can only be you. You breathe life into him, make him whole. I can only provide death. So _please_, look after him," he adds quietly, allowing a hint of emotion to slip through. Seeing a fraction of the broken man that she witnessed on a rooftop during a Dallas dawn, Sookie is stunned into silence, but Eric can see her slowly yielding to his wish.

"I have already opened a second bank account that will have a monthly stipend of $15,000 dollars transferred, indefinitely. This should cover your donor fees, health insurance and any other expenses that may arise. In the case of any emergencies, talk to Pam," he continues as he places a plastic debit card in Sookie's hand that she only barely grasps. He then zips in and out of his office before she can blink, returning with his most prized possession.

"When the time comes, give this to Godric. You'll know when the moment is right," he says, making Sookie peer at his outstretched hand. She sees a weathered, rusted crown, and without the information given to her a few nights ago, she would have thought it was pure junk. But, knowing what she knows, she turns tear-filled eyes back up to him.

"I'm not accepting that. It's yours and you should wear it proudly. You can't just give up like this. There has to be another way. There has…," she pleads, only to be cut off.

"There isn't," Eric answers, leaving no room for argument. However, Sookie tries anyway.

"But…," she begins, but is quieted once Eric places his hand on her cheek. He watches her tears finally fall, and gives a sad, half-smile.

"Months ago, when I realized how important you are to Godric, I knew that I had to give you up. Though I wanted to experience life through your eyes, Godric _needed_ to, and that takes precedence over my desires. However, I've always been a bit selfish, even as a human. No way can I allow myself to meet the true death without at least kissing you, Sookie Stackhouse. That regret would be too deep to bear," He whispers, before grabbing the back of Sookie's head and dragging her into a forceful kiss. Momentarily, she's incompliant, torn between shock and anger. But, quickly, she feels the passion, determination and sadness. It's clear that this kiss is meant to be a goodbye, so she releases herself to the emotions, obtaining a glimpse into the type of lover that Eric Northman is known to be. The way he maneuvers and elicits different reactions from her gives her the thought that she would be devoured by his experience, if she doesn't stop this; however, her body is not listening. Only after she runs out of every molecule of oxygen does she find the strength to pull away.

"Stop that… you still haven't… answered… my question. I'm not accepting this," she announces while gasping for air. As if nothing has happened, Eric's face is as closed as stony as she's ever seen it.

"You must," he replies, emphatically.

"No! Maybe Godric can…," Sookie tries again, but is stopped just the same.

"If you care for him, then you will keep this conversation to yourself. You've seen Godric's way of dealing with conflict," Eric states, abruptly ceasing Sookie's argument.

'_Damn it, he's right. Godric will just take his place,'_ she thinks in exasperation. However, there _has_ to be a way.

"Fine, but maybe I…" she begins, and is met with a swift, "Go." It stops her for a half-second, but she is quick to try again, only to get the same result.

"Go, and do not come back!" Eric yells, startling her and forcing her to see that this argument has been lost. Instantly, her face crumbles into tears, before she turns and runs out of the bar. Unknown to her, Pam breaks down as she watches her last hope at getting Eric to change his mind vanish from sight. Now, she can only pray that some deity hears her pleas as she tries to reason with her maker for the umpteenth time.

"Eric, there is still time. Nightfall is hours away. If we take the sewer systems, we can be miles from here by the time Russell awakens. It'll be just like before; spending no more than a few nights in a town, travelling the world, taking what we want, doing what we want. We can leave this place. I will gladly spend eternity on the road with you. Please don't let it end like this," she begs. It deeply wounds Eric to see his progeny coming undone, but he has his reasons.

"If I leave, he'll go after my maker, and Godric won't fight him. He'll simply give his own life to buy me peace, and I cannot let that happen. This is my fight," he states, causing Pam to cry harder.

"We've been together for 100 years. It can't end like this. I need you. Please, don't leave me alone," she rebuts, though a majority of it is muffled due to her face being pressed into Eric's chest. Eric hears her all the same.

"I won't be with you, but you won't be alone. It is now your time to become a maker," he says, before kissing her forehead, and then walking towards his office. Unable to watch him walk away from her, Pam uses the doorframe for support as she further dissolves into tears.

'_This can't be happening. PLEASE, this can't be happening.'_

**OOOOO**

'_The time has finally come,'_ Eric thinks as he feels an internal shift and the daylight induced sickness receding. Along with it, the haze and buzzing is leaving, making his existence feel more pronounced, more alive. It is the perfect contrast to what he knows is coming, shortly.

'_Everything has an ending,' _he thinks, and no sooner than the thought completes, he hears Fangtasia's metal doors being ripped off their hinges.

"Northman!" Russell yells, snatching Pam from her slumber. Eric tried everything short of commanding her to leave his presence during daylight, but she refused.

"_I will not! I've already come to terms with you leaving. Don't take this from me, too. I'm staying with you until the end," she screamed with tears streaming down her face. Not wanting to spend his last moments fighting with his _heart_, he reluctantly gave in._

"Eric," Pam whispers as she stares at her maker, wide-eyed and in fear. Without words, Eric stands and travels down the short corridor to receive his highly anticipated guest.

"Greetings, my king," he calmly states once he steps through the doorway. Amazingly, he keeps a cool façade in the face of the enraged ancient, who with unkempt hair, elongated fangs and smeared, bloody tear tracks across his cheeks looks positively ravenous.

"How do you do?" Russell responds lightly. However, his eyes immediately harden further, while his skins wrinkles and creases, causing him to look like a creature from a Grimm Brothers' fable. He then lets out a mirthless chuckle in a voice pitched much deeper than his norm.

"Just one question, why did you do it?" He asks serenely, while his pupils are rhythmically dilating and constricting. Outwardly unperturbed, Eric stands erect, unfolds his arms and then looks Russell straight in the eyes.

"One thousand years ago, you ordered the slaughter of my entire family. It was merely an eye for an eye," he states, and any semblance of sanity leaves Russell at once.

"_That_ was your reason! You delivered the true death to my beloved Talbot over a group of ancient, breathing, blood bags. Very well, allow me to even the score, starting with her," he states, then zips past Eric and grabs the unsuspecting Pam by her hair, before throwing her across the room into the liquor cabinets. Eric quickly breaks off a wooden chair leg in an attempt to stake the rampaging vampire, but is caught by the throat, one-handed, and slammed face-first into the concrete floor. Russell then stands on his neck, shattering the bone.

"Pipe down, you'll get your turn," he states casually, before lifting Pam off the floor by her face.

"Now, where were we, my dear?" He asks, and Pam barely whispers, "Fuck you."

"No thanks," Russell replies with a laugh, and then slams the back of her head into the wall at full force, repeatedly. The splattering blood and nightmarish screams make him laugh harder.

"I've always been talented at making ladies scream. Though, I truly do prefer men," he says while rubbing the back of his hand across her cheek. As soon as she can muster enough strength, Pam spits out a mouthful of blood into his face, only to be slammed again.

"My, my, you certainly are a feisty one. Your spunk kind of reminds me of my Sophie-Ann. Hmm, speaking of which, we've been on the outs lately. Perhaps a set of earrings made of your fangs will be to her liking. I'm told she has never liked you," he states, conversationally, before ripping out one fang at a time, without effort. Pam's screams are maddening to Eric, but he's still trying to will his body to move. His neck injury affected his spine, so he's forced to wait minutes for it to repair, minutes he doesn't have.

"Well now, there's no point in trying to get blood from a stone. You've been entertaining, but I have places to be, people to see and Vikings to kill. Thank you for the wedding present. Ta ta," Russell says, and Eric closes his eyes, praying not to hear a splatter. A hair's breadth later, Russell arcs his hand above Pam's chest, and goes in for the strike.

"End this!" Godric yells, and Russell stops just before he reaches bone. With bloody fingertips, he turns to look at the newcomer.

"Ah, Godric, how do you do? I missed you at the wedding," he greets, before turning back to his prey. He absolutely hates loose ends.

"Russell, please stop this. I've come to make amends," Godric states, swiftly. In the blink of an eye, he has Russell's full attention. He sees the insanity, the "sickness" and it frightens him that with the right stimuli, that could be him. Seeing Russell in this state is the equivalent of seeing his inner demons personified.

"Amends? You came here to make amends? Tell me, what could you possibly give me to make up for what I lost? This dastardly Viking came to my home, pledged fealty to me and my queen, slept in my bed, feasted on my delicacies, then killed my entire wolf pack and my Talbot. What could possibly amend that?" Russell growls out, and Godric shuts his eyes for a moment to gather himself. When Sookie came to his home and began sobbing into his chest, he knew that an unforgivable deed had been done. But, holy hell, Eric had truly outdone himself.

"I give my condolences for your losses. To ease the burden, I offer to return to your services, indefinitely. For the duration of my life, I will remain at your side without fight. You are free to do with me whatever you please," Godric answers after a few seconds. With this declaration, Eric finds his voice.

"Godric, no, I won't allow this. This is my fight, my debt," he states, while slowly pulling himself upright. There's no way he can stand for this.

"Eric, I command you to be silent!" Godric yells, before casting a stern glare in his progeny's direction, making him lower his gaze. Russell watches the little display, without amusement.

"Do you really believe that you can replace Talbot? You may have some appeal, but you are no Talbot," he says with heat. The mere insinuation infuriates him, but Godric is quick to soothe.

"I make no claims. I fully understand the magnitude of what has been lost. This is why I also offer punishment. My progeny has wronged you, and I don't presume he can escape justice. Beat him, maim him, torture him, but when you are finished, let him go, and I will take further punishment in his place," he says softly, but confidently, causing Russell to quirk an eyebrow. Eric and Godric share a brief look, and every unspoken thought is conveyed.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Because I am your maker.'

'Please don't do this.'

'I must.'

'I'm sorry.'

'We'll survive this, together.'

"What a highly intriguing offer," Russell states coolly as he strolls up to Godric, and peers into his eyes. He then runs his finger over the smaller vampire's lips, before leaning down and scenting his neck. In a flash, he sinks his fangs down until he strike bone, making Godric shut his eyes and groan in pain. Fighting the agony, he feels rather than hears Russell chuckling. It's confirmed when the vampire pulls away, and openly shows his merriment.

"You're just as sweet and sensitive as I remember. I accept your offer. However, I still feel a bit raw about all of this. Something is not quite right. I need a bit… more," Russell says, offhandedly, before making a show of thinking it over. Godric watches carefully in nervous anticipation, knowing that he has little negotiating power. Almost all vampires would agree that Eric wronged Russell with minimal provocation, because humans and past life indiscretions are practically a penny by pound.

"I truly enjoy a good torture session, and _plenty_ of it will be dished out. But, I must insist on a true death. Considering I've lost my progeny, I believe that it is only fair that I claim his," Russell states, and Godric can only lower his head in acceptance. By vampire law, Russell should be entitled to all three of their lives. If you unjustly wrong another, you must pay them three times as much.

"No, please! Take me! I forfeit my life! Take me!" Eric shouts with his arms out as he attempts to block Russell's path to Pam. Russell simply zips past him, and lifts Pam up once more.

"Now, feel the pain that I have felt!" He yells, readying his hand for a strike, while Eric prepares to fight with all that he has. Unsure of what just happened, but expecting it nonetheless, Godric commits to fight alongside his progeny one last time.

"Pardon my interruption, your highness. But, I believe these good men have been holding out," a voice rings out, and though they know it well, all three conscious vampires turn to the entrance.

"Let me go! How dare you touch me? You have no right! Let me go," Sookie yells as she struggles in Bill's arms.

"No," Godric whispers, openly dismayed, and thoroughly piquing Russell's interest.

"As you know, I was once the procurer for the lovely Sophie-Ann. My last target was this fair maiden. My liege, I present to you a living, breathing fae," Bill announces, then pushes Sookie forward. Caught unaware, she looks into Russell's eyes, and sees what appears to a second entity living behind them. It's as if his body is just an article of clothing for whatever diabolical life force animating it. Severely startled, she tries to back away only to run into Bill.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a fae. I don't even know what that is," she yells in fear and frustration, but is ignored. Humans are to seen, not heard.

"She's mostly human, but her fae blood is quite strong. As you can see, it has already attracted several powerful vampires, including our queen," Bill says, and Russell analyzes the woman from head to toe. He vividly remembers engaging with this creature a short while ago, but can't seem to find the merit in her just yet.

"Even if this is true, I can't be certain that the legend is real. I would be giving up my vengeance for a dim-witted, little girl," he states, clearly unimpressed, but still partially intrigued. Similarly, Godric and Eric are looking at Sookie in a new light; however, while Eric is contemplating possibilities, Godric is amazed that a fae, a person that should be his mortal enemy by all laws, is his confidant.

'_Why couldn't you stay at my home? If this is true, I won't be able to negotiate with him. Why did you have to follow me here?'_ He thinks as he watches Bill and Russell's discussion unfold. Godric yelled, pleaded, and negotiated, everything he could think of to keep her away from here. But, she was determined to be by his side, and he knew that having no control over the situation would lead to more danger due to her recklessness. So, after much debate, he agreed to her coming with him, only if she swore to in the car. He knew that Russell couldn't care less about a random, human girl. A fae on the other hand…

'_I won't let him hurt you,'_ Godric thinks, while listening in, allowing his mind to work in overdrive.

"My liege, I assure you that the legends are in fact true. I have tasted her myself, and have bathed in the sun's rays. I have pictures to prove it," Bill states, before handing Russell a manila folder. Quickly, Russell flips through and sees articles, printouts and portraits of the girl; however, his breath stops when he sees a photo of Bill smiling while standing in full sunlight.

"Amazing," he breathes, before looking at his sheriff.

"What's in it for you? Considering you've held out all this time, I know that you did not intend to give her to the queen, and I was completely unaware of this hidden fruit. Why are you giving up this gift, for their benefit, no less?" He asks, and Bill gives him a malicious smirk.

"You are correct in assuming that I wasn't going to give the fae to the queen. I feared she would have wasted the power on something foolish, like sunbathing. However, when I met you, I saw possibilities. Besides, I'm after my own vengeance," he states, before shooting a cold glare at Godric. Immediately, Godric and Eric's fangs protract, leaving Russell tinkled pink.

"My boy, I like your style. Bring the girl," he orders, and absolute chaos ensues.

"No!" Godric yells, launching himself at Russell, while Eric rushes towards Bill. Fangs, growls and blood flash before Sookie's eyes, and then she is airborne. Her head makes a sickening crack against a table, and the last image she sees is Russell restraining Godric with the smaller vampire's back against the elder's chest. Staring into Godric's eyes, she sees pain, sadness, rage, disbelief and unadulterated fear.

'_Gran, help me.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaack! I told you guys that I wouldn't abandon you. Here's another update. Just one more chapter left for this arc!

**Disclaimer: **These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes, and am making no money from this post or any future postings.

**Chapter Five**

"Sookie… Sookie, wake up… please."

Words slowly flitter across Sookie's mind as the fuzziness and buzzing of her brain quickly explodes into prickles of pain. Before she can focus, she's bombarded with the odor of stagnant water being evaporated by a sulfuric-scented fire.

'_Ugh! Where am I? Is this a dream?'_ she thinks as she slowly blinks open her crusted eyes. Instantly, her vision is filled with the image of Bill's face, and all of the events from her last wakeful moment come flooding back.

"Stay away from me! Help! Godric? Eric? Help! Somebody help me!" She yells as she scrambles back into what she quickly realizes is a cellar chamber. Goop and grime clings to her skin and saturates her clothes. By the cold, gelatinous texture of it, she's too afraid to even look at it. To hell with bravery right now, she doesn't want to look down and see pieces of Godric or Eric surrounding her.

"Sookie, please! You have to be quiet!" Bill yells in a whisper.

"Screw you! Why should I listen to anything you have to say? Help!" She yells louder, and just barely escapes Bill's grasping hands. Who would have guessed that just a week ago she would have been running into those same arms?

"Sookie, please. If you want to get out of here alive, you have to listen to me."

"You have some nerve! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in here in the first place. What have you done with Godric and Eric?" She says with heat, yet somehow manages to lower her voice a tad. As angry and as hurt as she is, she knows that she can't deal with more than one vampire at time.

"Eric and Godric are here, in this mansion. But, there's no time to worry about them right now. I must talk to you before it's too late."

"Save it. Everything you've ever told me was a lie. For all I know, _this_ is Godric and Eric!" Sookie says as she throws a pile of blood and flesh in Bill's direction. He has plenty of time to dodge, but he doesn't. Instead, he remains stone-still and allows the carnage to plop onto his shoe.

"Sookie, they're alive, but they won't be for long. Please, listen to me. I know that I haven't been very forthcoming with you, and I know that I'm asking a lot, but please believe in me just one more time."

At this, Sookie looks at him closely, and can't help the tears that fill her eyes. She gave this man, _vampire_, every part of her, internally and externally, yet all she received in return was death, pain, turmoil and a pack of lies. Is this all her heart's worth?

"Say what you have to say," she finally whispers with some difficulty. Cautiously, Bill makes a movement as though he's going to approach, but thinks better of it at the last moment. There's no point in pressing his luck.

"Everything you've heard about me thus far has been true. I've lied to you from the very beginning. But, please understand, at the time you were just another meal ticket. I never imaged it would turn out like this, that I could feel like this, again.

Initially, my intentions were to get a quick lay, get some free blood, earn a decent salary, and then be on my way. Instead, I got to know you and your humanity, and it made me remember times I was better off forgetting; times when I had a beautiful wife, healthy children and a bright future; times when I was still a man that lived as most men could only dream.

Though I thought it foolish and told myself not to hope, I couldn't control my will in the presence of your innocence and optimism. So, I attempted to shelter you from my world by any means necessary, even if it meant lying and deceiving you. I didn't care what I was made out to be, as long as you were protected."

"You call this protection? I'm sitting in a pile of some vampire's body, waiting for that maniac to finish me off. I guess I'm only worth protecting when there's no chance at one-upping Godric."

"You're wrong. Everything I've done so far has been to protect you. For months, I have been thinking of ways to keep you away from Sophie Ann, yet I only found a solution after the ordeal in Dallas. With the queen trying to drain you, Eric putting you in dangerous situations for his own gain and Godric monopolizing all of your young life, I decided to get outside help.

My original plan was to talk Russell into marrying Sophie Ann for power, which would lower her to second in command. As the younger of the two and only second rank, she would have had to pass her request off for Russell's approval, which she wouldn't do. She's a lot of things, but she's not stupid. She knows that she wouldn't taste one drop of your blood, if he finds out about you. Therefore, out of spite, she'd keep quiet, thus ending the original order.

In return for my services, I had planned to ask for Eric's position as sheriff of area 5. With this rank, I could order him and Godric to leave. That would have eliminated all known dangers, allowing me to keep you safe."

"You… you… YOU… Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want your protection?! I may only be human or fae or whatever, but I'm not fragile or helpless. You can't just order people I care about out of my life because you think they're dangerous. I didn't let anyone do it to you, and I'm not going to let you do it to anyone else. Besides, a whole lot of good your plan did. He still knows about me, and now we're all going to die."

"That was only a small miscalculation on my part. I didn't know that Russell and Eric had a history, or that Eric and Godric would stick their noses where they didn't belong. Therefore, I was unprepared when they exposed me that night at your home, and our resultant argument looked suspicious to the wolves. Of course, they reported it to Russell, which made him question my motives and send in a request for my files. That set me on a race against time, because those files contain every detail about my assignments, including my most recent one, you.

With the option to hide you no longer on the table, I decided to take him and Sophie Ann down once and for all. However, I'm not foolish enough to think that I can take down an ancient, so I revealed your identify in order to spare Eric and Godric, thus gaining their assistance. With all of our efforts combined and the element of surprise, we have a chance."

For a long while, Sookie just gapes at him. She has been requesting his honesty for ages, but now, after seemingly seeing it, she doesn't know what to think. Every single thing out his mouth has been sneaky and underhanded, regardless as the intention behind it. Where exactly does the deceit end?

"Bill, have you even let them in on your little plan?"

"Not at the moment."

"You're impossible!"

"The less they know the better. Russell has been around for millennia, he can see through a ruse. The emotion needs to be real, genuine. I have no doubt that they will fight when given the chance. But, first, we have to get them out of the king's clutches."

"And how to we do that? Where are they?"

"There's no time; she comes! Show your hatred and disgust for me."

"Huh?"

Before Sookie can say more, Bill throws her into the cellar wall, and in under a second, he's on the other side of the bars, and locking the door. Emotions no longer conflicted; Sookie feels sheer rage.

"You bastard!"

"Ah, ah, ah, language, my dear," Sophie Ann says as she saunters down the stairs. The moment she catches sight of Sookie, her eyes alight with enthusiasm.

"Oh, William, you've done great. I can't wait to sink my fangs in her," she says as said fangs protract to punctuate her sentence.

"My queen, please don't be hasty. His highness knows of her presence, and has demanded that she not be touched until further notice," Bill says as he stands between Sookie and the salivating vampire. In a flash, all zeal is replaced with anger as the words set in.

"You idiot! You told Russell about her? God damn you! I give you one little assignment, and you've managed to screw that up," Sophie Ann yells, before biting down on her lip until it bleeds. All of the world can see the spiteful cogs turning in her head, and Bill knows that he must save the situation before he and Sookie meets their deaths.

"My queen, all is not lost. I only told Russell due to it being impossible to get her in here without his knowledge. Of course, he was furious that you would hide something like this, but after talking him down, he has agreed to let you have her. His only condition is that he gets the first taste. After that, you can use her as you see fit."

Like magic, lines and wrinkles of rage recede and her eyes are once again glittering with happiness.

"Oh bless his little, balding, queer head! What better gift to give a new bride?" Sophie Ann says as she approaches Sookie's cell once more. Clearly, she only heard the parts of the statement she wanted to.

"Queen Sophie Ann, please. Our king will be furious if you disobey his small and very fair request."

"Fuck him."

"Please, I must insist. At the very least, let me assist you in being discreet. My scent is embedded in the girl from all of the fucking and blood swapping we've been doing. I can slit you a vein, which will allow you to drink without him detecting your scent on her," Bill says as he is now smashed against the bars with Sophie Ann practically forcing herself through him. Luckily, for him, the onward assault is halted.

"Fine."

Surprised, yet relieved, Bill rights himself, and then beckons for Sookie.

"Get over here."

Taken aback and more than irritated by the order, Sookie just glares for all she's worth.

"Sookie, you will not like me if I have to come in there, so do as you're told, or else," Bill says, sending Sookie's mind into further chaos.

'_He's insane. How can one person have so many different faces? Either he's done a heck of a job lying to me, or he's completely putting on for Sophie Ann. Either way, he deserves an Oscar and a room at a nuthouse,'_ she thinks.

"Blasted woman, stop being so damn stubborn and disobedient! Get your ass over here," Bill yells, knocking Sookie out of her reverie. With both anger and apprehension swirling, she practically stomps over to the bars. Instantly, her arm if jerked through an opening, and Bill viciously bites into her, making her yelp in pain.

"Here you are, my queen. Drink," Bill says holds out the dripping appendage. Thoroughly showing her disgust for having to feed in such a manner, Sophie Ann rolls her eyes, before allowing the blood to drizzle into her mouth.

"Mmm," she moans as the richness and unique texture hit the back of her throat. It tastes as though she's drinking an orgasm.

"More," she sighs after getting a full taste, only to be denied.

"I'm sorry, my queen. I need to close these wounds. His highness will have a fit if he sees this. I've already gone too far," Bill says as he dabs his blood on the punctures. Quickly, the skin is sealed, and Sookie is once again pressed against the back wall. She wants to be as far away from these maniacs as possible.

"I'm truly sorry for all of this, my lady. If I could, I would have let you have her all."

"Don't be foolish, William. You've done well. In fact, that delicious blood of hers has stirred a craving in me I haven't had in decades," Sophie Ann says as she licks the blood from Bill's lips and fangs. At her prodding, he sticks his tongue out to meet hers, and she sucks on it for all she's worth. Deftly, she unties and drops his pants, revealing his backside to Sookie. Horrified at the display, Sookie attempts to turn away in disgust. She wants nothing more than to NOT watch her ex get fucked by his monarch. Sadly, the image is like a train wreck, so she steals furtive glances only to see a ring of keys and a slip of paper being waived at her behind Bill's back.

OOOOO

'_Gran, watch over me,'_ Sookie thinks as she hides at the top of the stairwell, trying to catch her breath. After watching Sophie Ann hump Bill for nearly an hour, she was finally given some privacy to read the note.

_Fourth floor – King's Chambers, southwest dungeon, Rene Lenier_

Feeling more puzzled than informed, she used the key, and quickly made her escape. Unfortunately, she had no clue where to find Godric and the others, so she took a chance, and decided to check the fourth floor, hence her intense need to refill her lungs.

'_Godric, please be here. If I'm caught before I find you, we're all dead,'_ she thinks as she dart down the hall, hoping to find the "King's Chambers." So far, each door looks the same, and she's starting to feel like she's in Wonderland.

'_Wait a minute, there's another hall up ahead. That must be it.'_

Hastily, she runs ahead and bends the corner, only to face the largest double doors she's ever seen. With black and red wrought iron designs, and rich, leather-covered handles, there's no doubt that a "king" lives here.

'_Bill, I'm trusting you. Russell better not be waiting on me on the other side of these things,'_ Sookie thinks as she haphazardly pushes on the doors with all her might. After popping several muscles and joints, she manages to open the doors enough to squeeze through.

"Godric?" she whispers as she tries to let her gaze adjust to the dimness of the room. Quickly, she spots a prone figure on the bed, but she's too afraid to approach it. With her luck, it will be Russell Edgington himself.

'_Shoot! This is no time to be scared. All of their lives are in my hands.'_

With that thought, she approaches the body, and crouches down to get a good look at the person's face. Immediately, she recognizes Godric, but there's blood pouring from his nose, ears and mouth and his eyes are pure white, iris-less orbs staring into nothingness. It makes her she scramble back until she hits the wall. Only then can she see the deep whip marks, holes and missing chunks of flesh covering his body. Even more sickening is the pool of blood that is trickling from his backside. Sookie may not be into kink, but she's no idiot. She knows what that implies.

'_Holy Christ! How could he do something like that to him?'_ She thinks as she tries to control her trembles. For all purposes, he looks like a corpse, and she's sitting only three or so feet away from him. The fact that there's a living, sentient entity inside of it makes her feel as though she's waiting for a zombie to rise.

'_Get it together, Sook. This is what Bill meant when he said that they wouldn't be alive for long. Godric and probably Eric too are going to die, if I don't get some blood into them,' _she thinks as she uses an old, rusted skeleton key to saw open her wrist. It hurts like hell and burns something fierce, but it's effective.

"Godric, here. Drink this," she says as she lets a few drops of blood drip into the vampire's mouth. It isn't much, but she's hoping that he will take over and do what's natural for him.

"Come on, just a bit more," she says to her wound as she tries to squeeze more liquid out of it. So distracted with the opening, she doesn't notice the few signs of life returning to her patient. Only when her sixth sense tingles does she flick her eyes to the vampire, and watch as his eyes literally roll from the back of his head and dart to her face. Those eyes are darkness personified.

"Godric?!" Sookie exclaims in fear and apprehension, but is thrown across the room before she can completely utter the second syllable. In a flash, Godric has her by her throat, and she's staring into eyes that are practically dead to the world.

A scream bubbles in her throat, but Godric's fangs are protracted and the back of her head is rammed into the wall before she can emit it. That pain is soon joined with the torture of fangs ripping into her throat. She's been bitten plenty of times, but it has never felt like this. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was injecting acid into her.

"Stop! Dear God, please!" she yells, but all she get is a body quaking in laughter against her.

'_Gran, it hurts so badly. Make it stop,'_ she thinks as she tries to push him away for all she's worth. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she notes that is body feels hard and inhuman, like a human corpse with rigor mortis. It makes the whole ordeal even more terrifying.

"Don't stop, scream for me," Godric growls out, before her flips her around, smacking her face into the wall, just barely missing her nose. Two seconds later, her lower half is just as bare as his, and she can feel everything he owns pressing against her.

"No! Godric, no! Dear God, please don't tell me this is what he did to you," Sookie cries as she braces for the worst. Instead, the supporting body is removed, and she crumbles to the ground, going into fetal position.

"Sookie?" Godric whispers from his place across the room. Bewildered and in horror, he watches as the young woman only balls up tighter at the sound of his voice. The visual sickens him, and the torment he's received over the past three days now seems far too lenient.

Slowly, he crawls over to her, and he notices that the closer he gets, the harder she trembles. He thoroughly understands the pain of facing one's attacker, but before he can remove himself from her sight, he needs to know that she is all right.

"Sookie, please don't be frightened. I swear on all that is holy that I will never hurt you again. I only want to heal what I have done," he says as he tentatively reaches out a hand to touch the top of her head. Just barely, she flinches, yet he feels it nonetheless. It pains him greatly, but it pales in comparison to the self-disgust he feels when he pulls his hand back and sees it covered in blood.

"My God," he breathes as he fully takes in the young woman's appearance. Her neck has slits instead of holes, her eyebrow is sliced open, her check is bruised and the back of her head has a deep gash. To add to his worries, he drank at least a half-pint of her blood.

'_Shit!'_ he thinks as tries to come up with a solution. The easiest option would be to give her his blood, but he doesn't want to force a bond on her after having already done so much. No, he must manually close each wound, and then go from there.

"I know you don't want to hear much from me right now, but for what it's worth, I am truly truly sorry. Words can't even begin to convey my grief at causing you such pain," he says contritely as he seals her up, wound by wound. No longer is Sookie is shaking, but they both know that it's due to numbness rather than a lack of fear.

"I came to rescue you. Now, we need to get Eric and get out before Russell or Sophie Ann finds us," Sookie says softly, and Godric nods.

"Eric's in the dungeons," he says, and a spark of recognition flickers across Sookie's face.

"The southwest dungeon," she adds, making it sound more like a question.

"Yes," Godric replies in puzzlement, but Sookie just nods, assuredly.

"Take me there. I highly doubt Eric's in any better condition than you were."

Quickly, Godric attempts to carry her, but Sookie sidesteps him, surprising them both.

"Sorry, I just… I didn't mean…"

"It's understandable. We'll walk at human pace."

"No, there's no time for that. We need to move as quickly as possible. Just move me, even if I do act all weird," she says, but Godric looks unsure. The thought of further forcing his will onto Sookie makes him downright uneasy, but he knows that it's for the best.

"I'm sorry," he says, and then Sookie sees flashes of walls, doors, stairs and finally, the dungeon. She's then deposited onto the ground, and Godric moves several feet away.

"He's still here. I can feel him," he says, and then darts down the tunnel. Hurriedly, Sookie follows.

"Eric, awaken my child. We have come for you," Godric says quietly, causing Eric to stir. Though a bit woozy, Sookie is quick to offer her wrist to the mangled and bloodied vampire.

"…Pam…" Eric groans as he rejects her appendage. He only has eyes for the lump lying a few feet away from him.

"What's that?" Sookie whispers in horror.

"Pamela," Godric replies, and making the woman deeply gasp.

"Help… Pam," Eric croaks.

"Do not worry, my child. Pamela will receive help, but we need to heal you first. Your progeny is very weak, and may not be able to stop once she gets a taste of blood. Therefore, we will need you to command her as I am here to command you," Godric says, causing Eric to blink slowly, his only way of giving consent.

"Sookie, please offer him your gift again," Godric says, and once more, Sookie displays her wrist. Being in no condition to cause pleasure or pain, Eric bites down, and Sookie feels the full sting of it. Mouthful after mouthful flow into the vampire, and it feels as though her blood is changing course. Like a kid slurping a smoothie, her blood flow is being directed down his throat.

"Eric, release," Godric commands, and with some effort, the Viking parts with his meal. After a brief kiss to the wound, Eric is standing to assess his progeny.

"I will make them pay," he vows as looks down at the unconscious woman. Sookie has never been a huge Pam fan, but she wouldn't wish this on anyone. This pile of flesh doesn't even have a visible face.

"Um, where exactly is her mouth?" Sookie asks gently, drawing both male's attention. Godric averts his gaze to the floor, while Eric just looks on in pain.

"Not only is she far too injured to feed properly, her fangs have been removed. I'll have to slit your wrist past the point of clotting in order to get anything into her," Eric says, as though asking for permission. Just the thought of it makes Sookie shiver, but she can't deny him this. She knows how much a progeny and maker mean to one another, so she will do everything in her power to help.

"Do it," she says, and then looks away so that she doesn't have to watch her flesh get sliced open. She knows that she'll feel it just fine.

"I'll make it quick," Eric says, before using vamp speed to make the cut. Initially, Sookie doesn't feel it, but that is short lived. Only seconds go by before she feels the familiar burning and sharpness she's becomes far too acquainted with.

"Come on, Pam, drink. Drink, goddamn you! I command you to drink," Eric says worriedly as he squeezes blood into her mouth. It takes several tries and him repeatedly massaging her throat, but eventually, he's successful.

"That's it. Drink it all down."

"Eric, don't let her take too much. Only give her enough so that she's past the point of danger. Between the three of us, Sookie has already donated a little over two pints," Godric says, yet Eric chooses to ignore him for a second or two longer. However, he sees that Sookie is lightheaded, so he quickly closes the cut, and moves the girl out of Pam's path.

"She's still not herself, but if given an hour, she'll be ready to travel," he says, alarming Sookie.

"An hour? How are we supposed to stay hidden for an hour?"

"Do not worry. Russell is likely out preening over his accomplishments. We can make do in that time, and deal with whatever as it comes," Godric says, silencing them all.

OOOOO

"Do either of you know where the exit is?" Sookie asks from her perch on Eric's back as he and Godric zip down several halls. Though Eric thought it odd that Godric elected to carry Pam, now wasn't the time to think on it.

"We were unconscious when we were brought here, but that's of no concern. The sun will rise in about twenty minutes, so we can follow the repulsion of it. It also gives us the perfect amount of time to find shelter until nightfall," he answers after turning into the main room. Just up ahead is the grand foyer.

"Going somewhere?" Sophie Ann asks as she reveals her position at the corner, near the grand piano. Instantly, all movement stops.

"I advise you to run along, little girl. Your title is your only source of power. Godric and I outclass you by several centuries. Trust me, this is a fight you don't want," Eric says as his fangs extend. Sookie clutches him in fear that he will fight and take her along for the ride, but her concerns are unwarranted.

"Nobody is to touch her but me. That bitch had the audacity to injure my face. She's mine," Pam announces as she hops off Godric's back. Clearly still dizzy and generally unwell, Eric wonders about her sanity for wanting to challenge someone centuries older than her. Then again, Pam has always been feisty, and he's learned to never underestimate her.

"I'll allow it," he says, causing Sophie Ann to smirk. With no further words being needed, she levitates into the air, and then flies straight for Pam, only to get sprayed with liquid silver. She drops like a mosquito.

"You bitch!" she yells as she fiercely tries to clear her eyes. Pam merely laughs, and then reclaims her teeth from the string of pearls adorning Sophie Ann's neck.

"That was for my face, this is for my maker," she says as she attempts to stomp Sophie Ann's heart with her high heel. Instead, she gets nothing but floor as Sophie Ann darts behind her.

"I'll make you fucking pay," she screams, pouncing on Pam, and making them both roll across the carpet. Up the wall, across the ceiling, back to the floor and into every piece of furniture in the room, the women smash into whatever finds its way in their path. Only once Sophie Ann pins her opponent down does the rapid flicking end.

"As your queen, I deliver to you the true death," she yells.

"My dear, if you are done playing with children, I would like for you to play your station," Russell says condescendingly, and thus, making Eric and Godric abandon their plans to intervene. Sophie Ann, on the other hand, just huffs and pouts while she releases the younger vampire and composes herself.

"Good, now that that's all taken care of, would someone mind telling me how these prisoners escaped? You wouldn't happen to have any answers on this matter, would you, Deputy Compton?" Russell asks with a small degree of heat. Straightaway, Bill pleads his case.

"Of course not, your highness. Why would I give you such a gift, and then steal it away? I could have simply let you take your revenge at Fangtasia, and then hid the fae for my own enjoyment. It's obvious either the girl is craftier than we gave her credit for, or some idiot let them out," he says in anger. Russell, merely hmmed in response.

"Interesting argument, but you must take me for a fool. The truth is, you could have tried to hide this delectable morsel, but I would have found out. Being a reasonable man, you realized this, and merely decided to come clean to save your own hide. What I haven't figured out, however, is the value those three hold for you," Russell replies as he points to the trio of vampires. All three are now gathered close together, keenly watching the exchange. Sookie, meanwhile, is trembling in nervous fear for how this will all play out, and both Eric and Godric have made a mental note of it.

"My king, I can assure you that that is not the case. I stand before you now as your loyal subject, and if it will calm your concerns, I will publicly make the offer again," Bill says as he casually walks over to the cluster of visibly hostile people. Boldly, he holds out his hand, beckoning for Sookie.

"Come," he commands, earning twin growls from the two males. Surprisingly, Sookie steps forward as though she's going to accept, but instead, she spits on his hand.

"Fuck you, Bill Compton," she says, earning a vicious grin from her ex. Unbeknownst to all except for her, he's beyond pleased with her performance.

"Insolent bitch!" he yells, and then slaps her across the face, knocking her partway across the room. Immediately, Godric is upon him, prepared to deliver a death strike, but he's stopped by Sookie's emotion-filled plea.

"NO!" she yells, and it causes a nanosecond of hesitation. That's all it takes for Russell to get there.

"Know your place," he says as he smacks away his fellow ancient. Godric flies almost through the wall, but instead of anger, he looks puzzled and contemplative as he stands and walks over to his progeny. Meanwhile, Eric is watching them all with narrowed eyes, quickly filling in holes and gaps as everything plays out.

"Thank you, your highness," Bill says as he stands, before turning to the woman standing several feet away from him.

"Sookie, come; I grow tired of your games. Either do as I say, or watch as my king bathes in their blood," he says, and unsurely, Sookie steps closer to him. Pam clicks her teeth in annoyance, but Eric and Godric merely watch with stone faces.

"Now, as I was saying, my liege, I present to you a living, breathing fae. Drink from her, and then take your place in the sun," Bill says, causing Russell to protract his fangs and leer at the girl. The prospect is more than tempting, but something still doesn't feel right.

"As much as I admire your tenacity, Deputy Compton, I have a niggling worry that I just cannot let go of. My instincts are telling me not to trust you, and it is they that have kept me alive for 3,000 years. Besides, with today's technologies, how can I be sure you aren't just putting me on? You've shown on more than one occasion that you're willing to do anything to get what you want."

"Your majesty, I am more than willing to display my loyalty and sincerity by testing the sun's rays for you. If I am allowed, I will drink from her, expose myself, and then report on the weather," he says with a smile. Immediately, Sookie starts contemplating the possibilities of his claim, yet keep drawing blanks. She then remembers the slip of paper, and think of Rene Lenier.

'_Come on, think. What does he have to do with this? Why did Bill write his name? What was important about him? Think, think, think! Serial killer, vampire hater, murderer, liar, phony… what is it?!'_

After growing increasingly angry with herself, she recalls an image of Bill burning as he attempted to save her from Rene. He had just fed on her the night before, and the night before that, yet he still burned…

"Bill, no!" She yells, and all eyes shift to her. Bill wears a blank face, while Russell quirks his eyebrow in query.

"You promised me that…" Sookie begins, only to pause, before making a decision. Immediately, she closes her eyes and cries when she does.

"You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone, that it would be our little secret to keep me safe. How is revealing me to a person like Russell Edgington protecting me? Whatever happened to it just being you and me? Whatever happened to you staying with me?" she says as tears flow down her cheeks. For a long while, Bill just watches.

"It would appear that I'm quite gifted in lying. The truth is I cannot love you. My days of living as human man ended over a century ago, and now it's time for me to properly take my place in this world as a vampire. Spare your humans emotions. They are worthless and only wasted on me."

At those words, Sookie places her face into her hands and cries. Meanwhile, Bill turns his attention back to Russell.

"Pardon the intrusion, your highness, but as I was saying, I will expose myself to the sun for thirty seconds…"

"One minute."

"Very well, I will expose myself to the sun for a full minute, and then you will have living proof of my claims. Is this acceptable?"

"It's more than enough. Though, let me just be clear, you better not return with a stitch of dirt on your clothes. If you have true immunity to the sun, then you will not need to go to ground."

"Understood," Bill says, and then pulls Sookie to him. Slowly, he sucks on her flesh before puncturing her skin. He can easily go on and on, but he doesn't. Two big mouthfuls are all he allows himself, before he dashes out of the mansion and into the daylight. With bated breath, everyone watches the door.

"You do know that if this works, you and I will be spending lots of time together," Russell says to Sookie, but she turns away in disgust, completely missing the mock kissy faces he throws her way. She has no time to partake in his antics. She's too concerned about Bill.

"I must say, that felt splendid!" Bill announces as she comes back into the mansion without a single burn marring his skin. Every member of the undead in the room feels a sudden sense of jealously and excitement, but it's only short-lived for some, while it grows fervidly in others.

"Well, well, would you look at that? I even have a slight tan after so many years of paleness. Feel the warmth," Bill says as he presents his arm. Russell touches it and he is immediately enamored by the human-like heat.

"Splendid!" he exclaims, and Bill smiles broadly.

"My king, come and take your place in the sun with me," he says, and before he can finish his sentence, Russell is sucking Sookie's blood down with vigor. He's applying so much force that you can see several of her veins collapsing beneath her skin.

"My king, please save some for me. We don't want to use up the entire thrill in one day, do we?" Sophie Ann says in attempt to salvage some portion of her fantasy. With the way her damn beloved is going at it, she'll be confined to darkness for eternity.

"Why must you always spoil my fun?" Russell says with a pout, as he throws the unconscious body away from him. Godric catches it in midair.

"At long last, the sun," Russell shouts, and then races out the door. Bill gives a look to the other vampires present, and then follows behind his majesty.

Instantly, Eric and Godric face one another, nods, and then charges in different directions. Eric grabs Sophie Ann, while Pam ties her to a chair with the tassels from the drapery. The queen is then sprayed with liquid silver and hoisted up the stairway as they all follow the rapidly streaking Godric to Russell's control room. A few clicks and camera adjustments reveal what they all expected, two vampires lying prone on the grown, frying in the face of the sun. Cheekily, Bill raises his arm and waves, revealing the handcuffs attached to him and the elder.

"Way to go, Bill," Eric says as watches the end of an era of terror. Though he would love to save an old friend, he knows that this is for the best.

"Oh God, the legend was false? Am I truly confined to darkness," Sophie Ann cries as she watches her fantasy burst into flames. She gets no sympathy from those present.

"Take a good look. This is what we are, and that is our fate. We have no place in the sun," Eric says in a crouch beside her, causing the grief-stricken woman to lower her head in defeat. Seeing that his message has finally gotten through her thick skull, her turns to his progeny.

"Pam."

"With pleasure."

A second later, a wooden chair leg is thrust through the queen's body and all that remains is a pile of gelatinous fluid.

"Excellent. Now go and kill every werewolf you come across. I will join you in your conquest, shortly," Eric orders, and Pam quickly sets off to do her assigned task. Only now, can he tend to his injured.

"He nearly drained her. I am uncertain she can recover from this," Godric says while clutching Sookie close to him. Immediately, Eric attempts to bite his wrist.

"Eric, don't…"

"Godric, I love you dearly, but don't stand in my way in this. There's no time to think about blasphemy and honor when Sookie's dying. If it wasn't for her, none of us would be here!" Eric yells, yet Godric just looks at him sadly.

"You misunderstand. She's lost a lot of blood. In this state, a transfusion may turn her, and I cannot allow that. I won't allow her to be subjected to this hell," he says, dismaying Eric.

"So what are you suggesting that we just let her die? That, I cannot allow! Even if you command me, I'll summons Pam to give her what she needs!"

At those words, a stare off ensues, and is only broken when Godric lowers his head.

"I understand your pain, my child, for you love her as do I," he finally says, before lifting his head to reveal a stream of bloody tears. The image stuns Eric so much that he retracts his fangs.

"Though I've told myself that it is wrong, I have grown to love her in spite of it, and once I saw it for what it was worth, I vowed to protect her here and beyond my existence. So badly, I wanted to keep her away from my darkness, but as she lies limp in my arms with wounds littering her flesh, I see that I have failed. Now, what happens to her is not my decision. As much as I desire to leave her to her human life, fate and Sookie will have the final say. All I can do is give her the best fighting chance."

With that, he bites into his own wrist, and allow his blood to drizzle into her mouth.

"Your blood is weaker than mine, meaning that she would require more of it, thus increasing her chances of turning. Hopefully, her will and my power is enough to keep her as she is. If not, I will deal with the consequences, and have a new progeny in three days' time."

**Author's Note:** Juicy stuff happens next time ^_~


End file.
